


Ascending

by celestialskiff



Series: Found Family [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Melinda May, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Skye, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Wetting, little natasha, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/pseuds/celestialskiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from 2.10. Skye is struggling to cope with her new powers, but May will do everything she can to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beerbad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/gifts), [crownedtiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedtiger/gifts), [Script_Savage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_Savage/gifts).



> Kind of continues from [Chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2357297/chapters/8150607) of Under the Shadows, but should stand on its own.

_**Prologue: 24 Hours After Terrigen Mist** _

_Skye was lying on the floor, next to her tablet, her special blanket under her cheek. She was in old clothes: Coulson's t-shirt, May's baggy sweats. She smelt like family._

_Time wasn't working. She was alone. It was hard to be alone. The aloneness seemed to stretch on forever, but she didn't really know how long it was before May came in._

_Her heart sped up. She was so glad to see Mommy. She'd been so afraid that everyone would hate her; that they'd lock her up, abandon her. And maybe they should. She was bad, she was changed. Something was very wrong with her._

_Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. Still, she asked, “What's happening to me?”_

_May took her hand. She helped Skye to her feet. Skye didn't realise how unsteady she was until she stood. She leant her head on Mommy's shoulder._

_“What's happening to me?” Her voice was raw. Her voice belonged to someone else._

_“I'm going to take off soon. We've been grounded for too long.” May swallowed. “Why don't you come and sit with me in the cockpit?”_

_Skye turned her cheek, her nose pressing into Mommy's neck. It was so hard to leave the room. Skye was afraid of meeting anyone: even Leo and Jemma. What if they hated her after everything that happened? She wasn't sure she could stand seeing the fear in their faces._

_But she held Mommy's hand: she felt Mommy's pulse under her fingertip. Steady. Constant. Calm._

_“OK,” she said._

_They walked together. They didn't meet anyone. May held her hand, and Skye knew she wouldn't let go no matter what._

_In the cockpit, May strapped Skye in. She sat beside her. She'd let go of Skye's hand, and that was hard: it was hard not to hold onto her._

_“Take off in five,” May said over the intercom. Her voice so crisp, so calm. Unchanged._

_Skye watched May's hands. The steadiness. The simple, practised gestures. May's hands knew what to do._

_“Pass me my aviators,” May said, and Skye did. She looked at Mommy's face bisected by the dark glasses._

_She shut her eyes. She shut them and laced her fingers over her stomach. Holding herself. A whirr, a grumble, and then the pressure on her body as they sped out. The jerk as they left the ground._

_Ascending, ascending._

_Skye kept her eyes shut. Ascending. Up. Sky. When she opened them, she saw wisps of cloud, golden. And the sea: the sea going on forever, wild and green and glittering. And they were in air together, somewhere above horizon and water._

_It was so much. It was so much bigger than she was._

_May looked over at her. “I don't know what's happening to you,” she said. “Simmons might be able to answer better. Even Coulson.”_

_She paused for a long time. Skye didn't push her. She waited, listening to the silence, to the familiar roar of speed._

_“I don't care about what happened.” May looked out into the sky. “It doesn't matter, because I will always be here. It doesn't matter if you've changed, I will always...”_

_May swallowed. She reached over and took Skye's hand. Her fingers were tight, almost pinching. Then she said, “And Coulson will too.”_

_Skye held May's hand. She didn't deserve it. She was bad._

_She looked at the clouds: thicker now, pink and gold, banked all around them._

_She held May's hand. “Me too,” she said. Her voice was raw, hoarse. Her voice was her own._

_They flew in silence, leaving the sun behind. They flew until all they could see was night._

**The Cabin, Three Weeks After Terrigen Mist**

When she woke up, Skye was aware of two things: first, that Mommy was shaking her, and second, that her diaper had leaked. There was a cold patch all along her thigh. 

“What's wrong?” she murmured, rubbing her eyes. 

“Put your coat on.” May shoved it into Skye's arms. She pulled down the bed covers, and started putting shoes and socks on Skye's feet. 

Skye's heart began to race. She grabbed her blanket, and Ada Lovelace, holding them to her chest. 

“Skye...” May sounded uncertain, and that was scary. Suddenly there was noise outside, growing louder. Engines revving, the throb of a helicopter's blades through the air. 

“I need you to be really brave for me right now. Come with me, hold my hand, don't ask any questions. Can you do that?” 

May's voice was intense: a little scary. Skye nodded, wishing she could jolt herself back into feeling big. The cold diaper under her butt didn't help, and neither did her pounding heart. Her chin trembled. May pulled the coat around Skye's shoulders, because Skye hadn't put it on, and grabbed Skye's hand. 

“Got your blanket?” she said, in the same tense voice, but the question helped to steady Skye. It helped to know Mommy cared about keeping her special things safe. 

“Got it,” Skye said. 

“Good. I need you to run.”

Skye held Mommy's hand, Ada and her blanket under one arm. They were running through the cabin, and out into the cold night. Skye felt her diaper shift on her hips, squishing wetly between her legs. It was gross, embarrassing. 

Dark outside, the stars cold and crisp overhead, but the night was full of the sounds of engines, and Skye thought she heard someone shouting. May was running hard, and Skye ran after her, gripping her tightly. Skye's throat felt dry and raw, her pulse racing. 

Then they were in a clearing, the helicopter in front of them, engines still grinding. A woman waited, gun in her hand, red hair flying into her face. 

Skye heard May let out a harsh breath. They were running faster now, Skye felt like she might fall over; she wished she'd been training harder. But the woman was a friend, because they were running into the helicopter, and May pushed Skye into a seat. 

Skye had lost her coat: she hadn't put it on properly. She was shivering hard, just in her pyjamas and shoes. May sat beside her, and leant over to buckle her in. Skye knew she should have done it herself, but she was clinging hard to Ada and her blanket, and her hands were shaking too much to work. 

The helicopter was taking off again; the red-haired woman had vanished into the cockpit, and the noise was too loud for Skye to ask any questions. Mommy put her hand on Skye's cheek, and then hugged Skye close, kissing her forehead. 

She didn't let go of Skye's hand, though she sat straight, holding an ICER, looking around with her tense stare, as though waiting for something bad to happen. The engines were roaring so loud Skye's head hurt. 

Skye focused on the feeling of Mommy's hand in hers. She held Ada tight. She was still shivering—with cold, with fear. The bees in her chest had started up, the scary, fragmentary feeling. Everything might shake apart and it would be her fault. A little anxious tear escaped and ran down Skye's cheek, but Skye closed her eyes and focused on not crying. She didn't want Mommy to worry. 

But it was really scary not to know what was going on. Why had they left in the middle of the night Who was chasing them? Skye wondered about Daddy, and Jemma and Leo. Were they OK? 

Her grip on Mommy's hand must have tightened, because Mommy looked over and touched Skye's cheek. Skye wanted to curl into Mommy's arms, but she wondered if she should be big instead. She thought being little probably made things harder for May, but she'd just been jerked out of a dream. She hadn't been acting big much at all recently. Even when she'd been working on programming or training with Mommy at the cabin, she'd still allowed herself to feel small. 

“It's OK, baby,” May said. She said it in her normal voice, but right against Skye's ear, so Skye could hear her. 

It was so scary in the back of the helicopter. So loud and cramped. Skye felt the noise all through her ribs and in her throat. She leant towards May, and Mommy opened her arms so Skye could rest her head on her chest. It felt safer there. 

Skye was so glad she had her blanket. She'd had to leave it behind on the Bus when Ward and Hydra had taken over, and that had been horrible. But now it and Ada were safe, and she pulled them close, resolving not to ever let them go. 

The flight seemed to go on and on. Skye wondered how long it would be, and where they were going. May kept her hand on Skye's back, holding her, but Skye could feel how tense she was, and that was scary too. 

Her bladder throbbed suddenly. Skye hadn't noticed it, but suddenly it felt full, her groin aching. She didn't want to wet her diaper again, since it had already leaked, but she didn't know what else to do. She wasn't any good at waiting at the best of times, and she'd spent too long being little recently. She didn't feel like she could hold it at all. 

She wished she didn't have to be so little all the time. She felt so broken and useless, and she wondered why May ever put up with her. She clung to her blanket, feeling the satin between her fingers. Her pee gushed into her diaper before she'd even really made the decisions to let go. She shut her eyes in humiliation, feeling new wet tongues run down her legs. At least the diaper soaked up some of it. 

May didn't notice. She was too busy looking around the cabin, her hand tight on the ICER. 

Then suddenly the noise of the engines changed, and Skye realised they were descending. 

May was tense too, but someone leaned out of the cockpit ahead of them, and gave May a thumbs-up. May nodded but she didn't relax much, and Skye felt herself shivering anxiously again, gripping onto her blanket and May's jacket. 

May touched her hand, stroking her in a way that was supposed to be soothing, but Skye felt too anxious for it to work. As they descended, her tummy rocked inside her, and she thought maybe she would throw up. She bit the inside of her lip, trying to be calm, like Mommy had taught her. 

The red-haired woman came into the back, bracing herself against the rocking helicopter. And Skye got a good look at her for the first time. 

The Black Widow. Natasha Romanov. 

Skye had read all about her; even before SHIELD, Skye had known how awesome she was. And now she was here, and Skye was in wet pants, clutching her Mommy and her blanket.

The Black Widow didn't look at Skye. She was gesturing to May, and they shouted a few things at one another. Skye could barely make them out. She didn't know what to do. She was _so little_ and someone so important was right here, and she was so scared. She felt her chest buzzing, in the bad way, and she shut her eyes. The plane rattled and she thought maybe she was doing it 

No, no, no, she thought. Not now. No. 

Then she felt Mommy's arm around her, pulling her closer, and Mommy's voice, barely audible, but saying, “It's OK, baby, it's OK.”

Skye nodded, focusing on Mommy's arms, trying to let the buzzing wash over her, rather than overwhelm her. 

They weren't landing. The Black Widow was opening a hatch, getting out a rope ladder. Skye stared at it, at the black hole in the floor, and clung tighter to Mommy. 

“We're nearly there,” May said, or something like it. 

Suddenly the Black Widow was kneeling in front of Skye. She was undoing Skye's straps, and Skye was pretty sure she could see how wet her pants were. Skye didn't know she could feel so humiliated at the same time as being so scared. It was a lot of big emotions at once. 

Then Black Widow took off her black back-pack, opened it, and reached for Ada and Skye's blanket. 

Skye wanted to do what she was told, but she whimpered a little, biting her lip. 

“You can't climb down holding them,” the Black Widow said. She had to yell, but she was looking at Skye with understanding rather than contempt. Skye hadn't expected that. 

Why can't you just be big? Skye chastised herself. But she guessed if she couldn't be big, she could at least be brave. She put Ada and her blanket into her bag, and the Black Widow slung it onto her back. Then she took Skye's hand and helped her out of her seat. 

She climbed onto the ladder first, then Skye. 

This isn't scary, Skye told herself. You've done this before. You've trained for this. 

She stepped out of the plane, into the black. 

At first she couldn't feel anything except the wind, and how frightening it was to be in the middle of the sky, in the dark. But she held tight to the rope, feeling with her feet, and she climbed. And climbed, swaying, trying to remember how to hold her body, how to be strong. She realised how cold she was—she was still just in a t-shirt, and her pants stuck to her legs, and she was so cold it was hard to move her fingers, and so wet too. She was gross. 

Down, down, down. Skye focused on controlling the shivering so she didn't accidentally let go of the ladder. Her wrists ached, but distantly: the cold was worse than the pain. She imagined Jemma's smile, or Daddy's hand on her arm. She wasn't scared. She could keep going. 

She met the ground before she expected it, because she hadn't been thinking about anything other than clinging to the rope. She wrapped her arms around herself, glad to be on solid ground. 

Then Mommy was next to her, holding her hand. 

“The helicopter's going to lead them off,” the Black Widow said. “We'll use Tony's plane. It's not far.”

“You hear that, baby? We're nearly there.” Mommy was squeezing her. “Can you run for me again?”

Skye's mouth felt frozen shut. But she nodded, and hoped Mommy could see, and then they were running. 

Running helped to warm her. It helped with the fear, too, because Skye just focus on her feet and not falling over, and keeping pace, which was harder in a wet diaper than it would have been otherwise. 

Her breath was rough in her throat. May's hand was sweaty, but she kept holding onto Skye, and Skye was so, so grateful for that. 

Everything ached. It felt like a terrible dream, and it also felt way too real—the smell of the woods, the cold, the uneven ground under their feet. 

Then the trees opened: they were on a lakeside, and there was a plane. It was huge, bigger than Skye had expected. It waited on a stretch of open ground, engines humming. Black Widow picked up speed, sprinting towards it, and Skye suddenly felt she could run faster too, since they were so near their goal. 

They scrambled up the steps, May right behind Skye. It was warm inside. Skye barely noticed anything else. Suddenly she was shivering really badly, her whole body shaking, completely beyond her control. The heat seemed to make her cold limbs much more painful, her joints ached, she shook and shook. Her breath felt like a knife in her throat. May put her arms around her, guided her to a seat. 

Distantly, Skye could hear engines revving. Her face was hidden in Mommy's chest, and she couldn't stop herself from trembling. The shaking hurt her wrists—her wrists hurt so much, she hadn't realised how much. The climb down the ladder had strained them, but she hadn't noticed. Just like the cold felt was now when she should've been warm. Skye whimpered, and Mommy was rocking her, so she guessed it was OK to cry a little now. 

“I don't think they saw us leave in the helicopter.” It was Black Widow's voice. “But even if they did, and even if they noticed that we got off early, which I doubt, they don't know we're here. We're cloaked, this plane is unregistered everywhere.”

“I hope we've got some weaponry on this thing,” May said. 

Black Widow chuckled. “We do. It was a good plan, Mel.”

She felt herself being rocked again, May squeezing her tight. Her chin rested on top of Skye's head. “I worry,” May said. “When emotions get mixed in, you don't see clearly.” 

“So you always say,” Black Widow replied. “No one's going to take your baby, Mel.” She sounded a little like she was joking, but at the same time, Skye thought maybe she wasn't joking at all. Was May really doing all this just to protect her?

Suddenly Black Widow's voice was closer. “Hey,” she said, and Skye felt a hand on her arm. “I need to return something very important.”

Skye looked up. Black Widow had opened the back-pack, and was holding it out. Skye felt scared, embarrassed—she wasn't sure she could move. But she could see her blanket at the top of the bag, and a soft grey curve of Ada's ear. They were safe. 

She reached out, fingers trembling, and nabbed them both, before hiding her face back against May. 

“She's shy.” Black Widow didn't sound mad about that. 

“Will you say 'hi' to Nat, baby?” Mommy said gently. 

Nat seemed like an awfully small name for someone so important. Skye shifted. She was still cold, and she was so wet. What if she smelt? What if Black Widow thought she was gross and hated her forever?

But Mommy seemed to trust her, and that meant a lot. 

Skye peeked up again. “Hi,” she said. “I'm sorry, I'm...” 

But she wasn't sure what she was sorry about. 

“Don't be sorry,” the woman said. She crouched down, so she was at Skye's eye-level. “I'm Nat. It's nice to meet you. And you...” She paused, nibbling at her lip. “I'm little too, a lot of the time, so you don't have to feel anxious about that.” 

“You're little?” Skye repeated, hugging her blanket close. Natasha Romanov was so important and special and she was even an Avenger: there was no way she could be little. 

“You didn't tell her about me, Mel?” Natasha said in a small voice, looking past Skye, and up at Mommy. 

May surprised Skye by touching Natasha's cheek. “It's important to me that you never feel like I'll break your trust.” 

Natasha nodded. She looked back at Skye. “We're going somewhere safe, OK? You can be as little as you feel.” 

Skye didn't know what to say. She hid her face against Mommy's chest again, and then she peeked out and whispered, “Thanks.” 

“Nat, this kid really needs a change. And something to warm to wear,” May said. “I didn't have time to pack before we left.”

“I've got some of my stuff here,” Nat said. “I can share. I'll get it.”

When she left, Skye sat up a little, looking up at Mommy. “I'm such a baby,” she said. “I'm sorry.”

May put her hand on Skye's cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Let's get you clean and dry, and I'll try to explain to you what's going on. You've been so brave, Skye.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Mommy was changing her, Skye had more chance to look around. The plane was luxurious—she'd thought the Bus was impressive, but the plush carpets and soft furnishings showed wealth. She worried she'd got the expensive seat damp. But the carpet was very soft under her cheek, and she felt like she could lie on it forever. 

It was good to be a dry again. Skye was surprised she was still able to notice a detail like that, because right now May was telling her some scary things. She rubbed cool wipes on Skye's skin, and gently smoothed cream into her butt, and told Skye what had happened at the Base. Bobbi and Mack were double-agents, they working for another organisation—and Phil, Jemma and Leo were all trapped on the old base. 

“We've got to save them.” Skye tried to sit up, but May pushed her back down so she could finish taping up the diaper. It seemed wrong to do anything right now other than help their family. Jemma would be so scared, and Leo too. She thought about how Leo was always glued to Mack's side, smiling at him, and she felt like she might throw up. 

“We will.” Mommy sounded certain. Natasha had brought a pair of overalls for Skye to change into: they were baggy denim, soft with wear. She helped Skye wriggle into them. “Skye, they wanted to hurt you too. They wanted to take you out, because you're gifted.” 

“Oh.” Skye stared at her feet. She was so much trouble: she was so little, and now her powers made her a target, too. Her chest ached. “Will they hurt the others?”

“I don't think so. They want to protect humans. That's why you were my priority.” 

Skye's thumb went automatically into her mouth. Then she pulled it out again, because she should be a big girl, helping to protect her family, not this useless baby. “We need to go back.” 

“We're going somewhere safe. We're going to get back-up, and then we're going to help our family.” May's voice was firm. “Here, put this on. You're still cold.” 

Skye let Mommy help her into a soft knit cardigan. It was blue, with little yellow fish on it, and yellow buttons up the front. She felt warmer, but the cloth smelt like someone else, and that was weird. She pressed her blanket against her cheek for comfort. It was cosy sitting on the carpet. When she was little, she always wanted to be on the floor, and find small spaces where she could hide. 

“Mommy...” she said softly. She swallowed. “I can be big. I can help. I can do it right now.”

May pulled her into a hug. “Right now, you can help me the most by being my good little girl, and doing what I say. OK?” 

“Does that really help?” Skye didn't see how it would. 

“It does. I promise.” 

The door, set into the wooden panelling, slid open. “We have chairs, you know,” Natasha said. 

She was carrying a tray with a pot of tea, cups, a plate of cookies, and two sippy-cups, one blue and one yellow. Skye realised she was thirsty. 

“I brought snacks,” Natasha said, setting the try down on one of the low tables. 

May stood up, helping Skye to her feet. “What's our status?” 

“We'll make our descent into New York in around forty minutes.” Natasha sat down. “Nothing in the sky other than routine domestic flights. If anything changes, we'll know immediately.” 

May nodded. She took a seat opposite Natasha, and Skye curled in next to her. She felt too shy to speak. She kind of wanted to put her blanket down, because it was little and embarrassing, but at the same time, she didn't want to ever let it go. 

“I wasn't sure if you'd like tea, Skye, or juice. I like juice.” Natasha picked up one of the sippy cups. “We've got grape or apple.” 

Skye wondered if that meant the other cup was for Nat. It seemed impossible, but Mommy had said the overalls were Natasha's, and the diapers in the bag must have been there for someone. “I like grape,” Skye said softly. 

Natasha smiled, and handed Skye the blue sippy. 

“What do you say?” Mommy prompted, reaching for the tea. 

“Thank you.” Skye tasted her juice. It was good, and she hadn't realised how thirsty she was until she started drinking. The plastic in her mouth wasn't as nice as her thumb or a bottle, but it helped. 

Natasha slipped her shoes off, and curled up in the chair with her feet underneath her, and drank from the yellow sippy. She still looked in charge, Skye thought, but she also looked kind of cute, and Skye felt a little less like hiding in a cupboard forever. 

She wondered if she was allowed to take a cookie. But then she remembered about Jemma and Leo, and her tummy turned into lead, and she felt bad for even caring about cookies. She looked up at Mommy. May was sipping her tea slowly, hand curved around the cup. 

“Leo must be really scared,” Skye said in a small voice. “Jemma, too.”

“Phil is there to look after them,” May said. “Just like I'm here to look after you. They're OK, baby.” 

Skye gave in to the urge to suck her thumb. It kind of hurt her wrist, but it was worth it. 

“Phil is really good at taking care of people,” Natasha said, nodding at May. “It's so late, I bet they're sleeping right now. Phil's probably up worrying, but he'll have made sure they get some rest.”

Skye hoped that was true. She looked down at Ada. Sometimes Ada seemed to know exactly what Ben Bunny was thinking, and Ben knew exactly what Jemma was thinking, but right now they were too far apart for the psychic connection to work. She hugged Ada, wishing she could hug Ben and Jemma too. 

“Do you want a cookie?” Nat asked, taking one for herself. 

Skye looked at May for permission. 

“Go on, baby,” Mommy said, holding out the plate to her. 

It was oatmeal and raisin, which wasn't Skye's favourite, but it was OK. She munched it, leaning into Mommy. She was getting crumbs on the front of her overalls. She hoped Natasha wouldn't be mad about that. “Do you really think they're sleeping?” 

“It's just after 4 in the morning,” May said, looking at her watch. “Leo's probably curled up in Phil's bed, next to Jemma. Phil probably gave Jemma a bottle, and Leo's got his monkey.”

“Will Daddy put on the night-light with the stars? Leo likes that, but he doesn't ask for it.” Sometimes big people didn't understand how important these things were. 

Mommy brushed Skye's hair back from her face. “He will. Your special white stars will be shining on the ceiling, and Leo won't be scared.” 

“OK.” Skye sipped her grape juice. “Are you sure they aren't hurt?”

“We have no reason to think SHIELD will hurt them, Skye,” Natasha said. “The only person they wanted to hurt was you.” 

Skye was really, really glad they didn't want to hurt anyone else. Especially now that she was safe. She felt tired suddenly; she slumped into Mommy. She was so glad Mommy was there to hold her. 

Natasha and May had a long conversation about SHIELD protocols and the plane. “Maria was determined to help,” Natasha was saying, which seemed to be a good thing, because May smiled a little. “And I'd do anything to help you, Mel, you know that.” 

May reached over, and took Natasha's hand, squeezing gently before she let go. “I know,” she said. 

Skye stared at Nat. Mommy never looked at anyone that way—anyone who wasn't Jemma, Leo or Skye herself, anyway. She nibbled her lip. She knew she wasn't Mommy's first little, Mommy had even said so—but did that mean Natasha was? Was that why she called her _Mel?_

It was a little weird to think about. Skye sucked on her sippy cup, and smoothed Ada's ears. Suddenly she felt her stomach clench coldly—she realised she'd forgotten the Sylvanian Family koalas that Jemma had sent for her to look after. They'd be all alone at the cabin, trampled over by Mack and Bobbi, maybe thrown into the trash. Skye felt a sob in her throat, but she bit down hard on her lip. She didn't want Mommy to see she was upset again. 

“You can stay with Pepper and me,” Natasha was saying. “For as long as you like.” She put her sippy down, and she pressed her thumb to her lips, just like Skye did when she wanted to suck it but wasn't sure she should. “It'll be nice to have someone to play with.”

Skye knew Nat meant her, and she wriggled a little, feeling embarrassed. She wasn't sure she'd be any fun. Besides, she'd be busy rescuing Daddy and Jemma and Leo, right? 

The engine noise changed, and Natasha went to the cockpit. When she came out, she was was smiling. “We're making our descent into New York,” she said. “We'll be home soon.” 

*

As she'd been for most of the night, Skye was holding Mommy's hand, and clinging to Ada and her blanket. There were new people around, but Mommy hadn't said Skye had to be big. Skye was grateful, because she felt tired and scared, and she wasn't sure if she remembered how to be big right now. Her eyes kept drifting shut, but May was talking, and so were Nat and a woman called Maria, and a man Skye thought might be an Avenger, but she was too tired and anxious to focus on him. Her tummy was full of bees, and she leant her head on Mommy's shoulder and wished she was far away. 

It wasn't really fair to wish that, though, since Jemma and Leo were in far more trouble than she was. 

A blonde woman came in. Skye definitely didn't recognise her. “Why are you keeping our guests standing around in the lobby?” she said. 

Wow, Skye thought, _this_ is the lobby? It seemed way too big. But she didn't think about it much, because Natasha was running towards the woman. “Mommy!” she called, and she sounded so happy, Skye almost felt happy too. 

“Hello, little kitten,” the woman said, hugging Natasha close, and Nat snuggled into her side, wrapping her arms tight around her. 

None of the other people seemed to think it was weird. Skye had always tried very hard to keep her little side private, so she guessed these people were important to Natasha and her Mommy, and trustworthy. That should've made Skye feel better, but right now she didn't feel anything except scared and tired. 

The woman came to where May and Skye were standing, with Nat still clinging to her side. “Melinda,” she said. “It's good to see you.”

Mommy seemed to sag a little at that, as though she could finally relax. She took the woman's hand, drawing her into something that was almost a hug. 

“Skye, this is my friend, Pepper,” May said gently. Skye blinked up at Pepper. She meant to say hi, but instead she yawned, and then she hid her face in Mommy's shoulder, embarrassed. 

Pepper chuckled. “We've definitely done enough for tonight. Let's get you two into bed.” 

Natasha and Pepper showed them to a guest room. Skye was only vaguely aware of it: there were white furnishings, and a big bed. She flopped on the bed without being told. She hadn't taken her shoes off, and she wasn't sure she could move enough to do it. 

She heard Pepper say to Mommy, “She's so cute. You should've brought her to see us before,” and then Mommy was taking off her shoes for her, and Pepper was asking if they needed anything, and Natasha was saying goodnight. 

Skye sucked her thumb, hardly hearing any of it. 

Mommy settled her on the pillows. She slid her hand under Skye's overalls, checking her diaper, and she must've decided it was OK, because she didn't change her. Skye was glad. She was way too tired to deal with something like that. 

She thought she'd fall asleep right away, but Mommy went into the adjoining bathroom, and Skye stayed awake, listening to water running, and Mommy moving around. Every time she shut her eyes, Skye thought about Leo hiding from bad people, or Jemma being hurt, or even Jemma's poor koalas on the ground in the cabin, and she started awake. 

She found herself crying, the kind of crying that came when she was tired and scared, and she couldn't stop it. She wanted to stop it. She didn't want to make May worried, or maybe even cross with her for being so pathetic all the time. But the tears just kept coming. Skye balled her sore hands into fists, tried to hold her breath. 

She hid her face, but then Mommy came back, and sat by her. She smelt like tooth-paste, and she was wearing white pyjamas that didn't look like they belonged to her. She kissed Skye's forehead, and underneath Skye's eyes, her dark hair falling into Skye's face. Skye felt it tickling her cheeks, and Mommy's soft breath on her skin. Then she lay down, taking Skye into her arms. 

“I've got you; I love you,” she whispered into Skye's hair. “Would you like to nurse, little one?”

Skye had gone past words. She nuzzled sleepily at Mommy's breast, and Mommy undid her pyjama top so Skye could latch onto her nipple. Her skin was soft and warm and familiar. Mommy held her, her heart beneath Skye's ear, her warmth under Skye's cheek. Skye was completely surrounded by her Mommy. Her eyes shut, and suddenly she didn't feel frightened or lost: she was right here with Mommy, she was home. 

She fell asleep as she nursed, May's fingers in her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments. I was really nervous about posting this, and I'm so glad people seem to like it. I'm glad you like Pepper and Natasha too, because there will definitely be more from them.

Skye's mouth was dry; her head sore. Her wrists hurt a lot, and her hands too. She tried not to think about it. The bed was comfortable; she was lying right next to May. May was asleep with her mouth open, lying on her back. Her shirt was open too, and Skye could see the curve of her breast. 

Skye pulled up the bed-covers, in case Mommy would be cold. It was daytime: light came in through the curtains, and the room looked bigger than it had last night. The bedsheets were thick and so soft, and everything in the room looked expensive. Skye hoped she wouldn't break anything. 

Her diaper was wet, but not very. She could wait to be changed for a while. But she was very thirsty, and she thought a drink would help her head too. She didn't want to wake May, but she didn't want to go anywhere by herself, either. 

She looked at Ada for advice. 

The elephant was silent, but looked brave. She reminded Skye that if she brought her along, Skye wouldn't be by herself. She'd have an elephant for company, and her blanket too. She could find a kitchen, and she could get a drink, and come back and lie with Mommy until Mommy woke up. 

It seemed like a good plan. Skye hugged Ada close, and sat up carefully. Her wrists ached more when she moved. Maybe she'd need a painkiller? She guessed those were back at the cabin too. 

The corridor outside was covered in the softest yellow carpet ever, and a skylight on the ceiling filled it with a warm glow. Skye wriggled her toes. There were lots of doors, some of them half-open, some of them closed. One of them had bright green letters which spelled out _N-A-T-A-S-H-A_ The letter were painted with different animals: the N was covered in monkeys; the As had different kinds of bunnies. Skye smiled. 

She tried to walk quietly, in case it was early and she woke someone. 

But as she went past a half-open door, a voice called, “Is that you, sweetie?” 

Skye wasn't sure if the voice meant her. She'd put her blanket over her shoulder for the journey, but now she held it for comfort. She didn't know what to say. 

The blonde woman looked out at her. Pepper. 

“Skye.” She was smiling. “I thought you might be Nat, back from training early. Are you OK?”

Skye nodded. She shifted her weight. She remembered she was wearing the overalls from last night, and what if she smelt sweaty? And she was wet too. And she felt really, really little, and she didn't know how to snap out of it. She stared at her bare toes. 

“Would you like some juice?” Pepper asked. Her voice was soft. Skye remembered how Natasha had called her _Mommy_ and had run into her arms. 

Skye nodded, licking her lips, trying to find her voice. 

The kitchen was big, with lots of shiny appliances and long counters. There was a huge window at one end, and Skye could see the city outside. She hadn't realised they were so high up. She felt dazzled. She sat on one of the high stools, holding Ada on her knee. 

Pepper poured her a glass of orange juice, and placed it in front of her. It was a pretty glass with monkeys on it. Skye reached for it. Her hands were hurting a lot, and her wrists were shaky. She gripped as tight as she could, but the glass was slippery. It was hard to hold. 

She brought it to her mouth, thirsty, but maybe she wasn't concentrating properly, because it slipped between her fingers. Skye heard the crash as it smashed onto the floor. She saw the orange puddle spreading out, out, and all the fragments of the beautiful glass. She couldn't believe she'd done something so stupid. 

“Don't move!” Pepper's voice was sharp, and Skye's eyes filled with tears. She was such a bad girl: Pepper would ask her to leave, and then what would Mommy do? She'd have to send her away so she could concentrate on rescuing Jemma and Leo. 

“It's OK, sweetie,” Pepper put her hand on Skye's shoulder. “I'm sorry I yelled. I just need you to stay still because you could cut your feet on the glass.” 

Skye nodded. She hoped it was true and Pepper wasn't mad. She rubbed her blanket over her cheek and resolved to stay as still as she possibly could. She'd be a statue. She'd show Pepper she could be a good girl. May had said last night that being a good girl was important and helpful. 

“There!” Pepper said, as she finished drying up the floor. “Now, let's get you a new drink.”

“It's my hands,” Skye said quickly. “My wrists. I hurt them because of...” But she didn't want to mention her powers. She held out her arms so Pepper could see the special casts. 

“That looks sore.” The bruising at the edges of the casts was still visible. “Would you like a sippy cup? Nat likes those.” 

Skye stared at the edge of the table. “Um...” She didn't want Pepper to think she was a baby, but she really wanted a bottle. She couldn't spill one of those, and it was so easy to hold, and it was what Mommy always gave her in the mornings. “Maybe you have a bottle?” she asked quietly. 

“Of course.” Pepper's voice was very gentle now. She went over to one of the cupboards, and Skye watched her pouring more orange juice into a baby's bottle. She topped it off with some water, and shook it. That was the way Skye always had it: she wondered how Pepper knew? 

“Let's sit over here.” Pepper helped Skye off the stool, and led her to a couch at the end of the room. It was very soft, just like the carpets and the sheets. Skye took the bottle from Pepper, and let herself sink down into the cushions. The juice was cool and sweet, and it was very comforting to suck on a bottle. 

“You're very thirsty,” Pepper said. Skye nodded, and tried to slow down. She didn't want to make herself feel sick again. 

“Skye… I'm glad you told me what you needed. That was brave of you.” 

It was nice of Pepper to say, but Skye didn't know how to reply. She stared down at Ada, hoping Ada would know. 

“I want you to know it's always OK to be who you are when you're with Tasha and I,” Pepper added. “If you need to be little, that's fine. That's good, actually. We love sending time with little people.” 

Skye let the bottle slip out of her mouth. She stared at her wrists. “I'm a lot of work,” she said. “I don't know if you'll like me.” 

“Well, Melinda and Nat like you a lot, and they're both very hard to please. I've only just met you, but I already like you, too.” 

Skye squirmed. The praise made her feel uncomfortable even though she knew it should reassure her. She sucked softly at the bottle again. “Your house is really nice,” she said at last. She kind of wished she and Mommy and the rest of her family had a house of their own. 

“Thank you. We've got a playroom, would you like to see it?”

Skye looked up. “A playroom?” 

“With games and toys, and all kinds of things.” Pepper stood up, and held out her hand. Skye took it, holding Ada, her blanket, and the bottle in her other arm. It was a bit of a squeeze, but she didn't want to leave anything behind. 

The door marked NATASHA was open now. Pepper called, “Nat, honey, are you back?”

“Uh-huh. Finished training with Tony.” 

Skye peeked past Pepper into the room. It was a _beautiful_ room. The walls were pink with silver shapes stencilled all over them: ballet slippers, and stars, and little dancers, and crescent moons. There was a hammock, full of stuffed animals, and a doll's house with turrets. Skye felt a little overwhelmed. 

Natasha was sitting on a rocking chair, a black shape in her lap. Suddenly the shape made a little noise, a bit like a miaow and a bit like a purr, and leapt onto the floor. 

“This is Liho,” Nat said. “She's my best friend.” 

The cat came over to Skye, looking up at her with golden eyes, and sniffing at her bare toes. Skye giggled, wriggling. She crouched down, and carefully put Ada and her bottle on the floor. She held out her hand to Liho. The cat sniffed it, and consented to Skye stroking her head. 

“She's so soft,” Skye said. Then Liho turned around, tail up, her butt alarmingly close to Skye's face. 

“That's how cats say hi,” Natasha told her. “They sniff each other's butts. She's just saying hi to you.” 

Skye scrunched up her nose. “I don't wanna sniff her butt...” 

“Good,” Pepper said. She nudged Liho with her hand, and the cat stepped away from Skye, twitching her tail. Pepper went over to Natasha, smoothing Nat's hair back from her face. “You want breakfast before or after your shower?” 

“Before. I'm starving to death.” She leant into Pepper, her head resting on Pepper's stomach. Skye suddenly felt lonely for Mommy, and wondered if she should go check on her. 

“Why don't you and Skye play something while I make breakfast?” Pepper said. “No TV.” 

“You stay.” Natasha wrapped her arms around Pepper, nuzzling into her. 

Pepper smiled, winding her fingers through Natasha's hair. “I can't stay and make you breakfast at the same time.” 

Natasha looked up at her. “You can if you try,” she said, popping one of her fingers into her mouth and sucking softly. She seemed much littler than she had the night before: she was looking up at Pepper the way Jemma looked at Mommy. She seemed open somehow, like Skye could see right into her. It made Skye feel protective, the way she felt around Jemma. Nothing bad should ever happen to someone like Nat. 

That made Skye feel mad, too, all of a sudden. Because something bad was happening to Jemma, and it wasn't fair, and she didn't know what to do about it. Skye picked up Ada again, hugging the elephant close, and staring at the floor. 

“You OK, honey?” Pepper asked. 

“I'm worried about my family.” Skye squirmed. “I don't know what to do.”

Nat slipped the finger out of her mouth. “We're working on it, Skye,” she said. She sounded a little bigger when she said that. “I promise. They're safe, we've been able to hack into the security feeds at your old base.”

“You've seen?” 

“Uh-huh. They were all fine. Not hurt. Simmons and Fitz were in the lab.” 

That helped. Skye wriggled a little. “We've gotta get them.”

Natasha slid off the chair, and crouched on the floor next to Skye. “We will,” she said. “Really soon.”

Liho wound around their legs, and pressed up against Natasha, purring like an engine. She made Skye smile, despite herself. “What's your elephant called?” Nat asked. “I meant to ask last night.” 

“Ada Lovelace. She's this lady mathematician...” 

“Who basically invented computer programming. I know. That's a good name.” Natasha shook Ada's foot, like she was glad to meet her.

Skye felt shy again. She didn't know why. She ducked her head, shifting her weight. “I like your doll's house.” 

“Wanna play with it?” Nat asked. 

“You let me sleep in.” May's voice came from the doorway. She still sounded a little hoarse from sleep, and she was wearing the white pyjamas. 

“Mommy!” Skye cried. She'd never meant to leave May on her own for so long. Had she missed Skye when she'd woken up? She stood up, holding out her arms for a hug, hoping Mommy wasn't mad. But May just pulled her close. 

“Skye and I have just been getting to know one another,” Pepper said. “I was going to fix some breakfast. I'll make buckwheat pancakes just for you, Mel.” 

May surprised Skye by laughing. “That sounds good. Skye and I need to get cleaned up, don't we, baby?” 

Skye shrugged. She didn't care about getting clean, but she was happy as long as she was with May. “Mommy, my wrists hurt,” she admitted in a little voice, resting her head on May's shoulder. 

May and Pepper then had a boring conversation about painkillers and Skye's injuries, and then clothes. Skye wriggled impatiently. Natasha had got bored, and gone over to her doll's house, the cat following. Skye wanted to go too, but it was more important to stay cuddling Mommy. She squirmed, realising one of the reasons had been feeling so wriggly was that she needed to wet her diaper. It was kind of embarrassing to let go right here, but her diaper was already wet, and holding on felt too hard. She hid her face against Mommy, and hoped they wouldn't notice that she was wetting. 

She thought maybe Mommy did, because she finished up the conversation, and led Skye back to their bedroom. 

Skye showered with Mommy, sitting on the floor, the water misting her hair. It was so safe to sit at Mommy's feet, and have Mommy wash her hair for her. Skye felt like she could stay forever, but she also heard her tummy growling. Maybe pancakes would help.


	4. Chapter 4

May was at a super-secret meeting, and Skye wasn't invited. It wasn't fair. 

“It'll be boring,” Natasha had said, sticking her tongue out. But Nat _was_ going, so it wasn't the same. May said that they'd tell Skye what she needed to know, but for now she should stay with Pepper. “And be my good little girl,” May said. 

So Skye sat at the big kitchen counter, with just Ada for company. She knew she could help. People had been weird about including her since she got her powers. But even when she was little, she was better at pattern recognition than _anyone_ , and she was an Agent, too. 

“I'm not invited either.” Pepper put a bottle of juice on the table. Skye knew it was for her and she wanted to drink it, but she kind of wanted to look big too, and she knew she wouldn't seem big if she was drinking from her bottle. She swung her legs, not sure what to do. 

“But you don't want to be invited,” Skye pointed out. 

“I've got some calls to make right now.” Pepper changed the subject. “They're important, or I'd put them off so we could play. But I won't take too long, and then maybe we could do some baking, how does that sound?” 

“I don't know how to bake.” The bottle of juice was calling to her. It would be so cool and nice to suck on, and Mommy usually made her just have plain water during the day. 

“That's OK. I do,” Pepper said. “Do you want to go into the playroom while I do some work? I'll be right across the hall, you can call me if you need anything.” 

Skye shrugged, which May would've told her wasn't polite, but Pepper didn't say anything. 

The cat was curled up in the rocking chair in the playroom, but otherwise the room felt big and empty. Skye wished Natasha was there. It really wasn't fair that Natasha was included in the meeting about her family and she wasn't. 

Skye sucked her thumb, looking around the room. “Lego is in the big box,” Pepper said, putting her hand on Skye's shoulder. She gave Skye the bottle, and left Skye standing there, looking around. 

At first, Skye wasn't sure she wanted to do anything. She sat on the floor and sucked her thumb, and then her bottle, pressing the corner of her blanket to her cheek. But the doll's house was calling to her. Dolls' houses had always been broken and empty at the orphanage, if there were any at all, but Natasha's looked perfect. 

Skye opened it carefully, afraid she might break something. 

Inside, it was kind of messy: clearly Natasha played with it a lot. But all the tiny furniture was perfect, even the spoons, and there was a whole family of little dolls. In one of the bedrooms, there were two little girls dolls, lying in beds, and Skye lifted them out, cradling them in her palm. They reminded her of the lost koalas. Jemma was going to be so upset about that. 

She found a Daddy doll too, and a Mommy, and a boy who could be Leo. She made Daddy play with Jemma-doll, and Mommy rock Leo-doll on her lap. It was to have control and move them around the house, but at the same time it made Skye think about what was happening at the base. She felt so bad for being here, comfortable and safe, when her family was in so much trouble. 

She sat back on her heels, wondering if she could sneak into the meeting. She was good at sneaking, she always had been, and May had taught her to be even better. She could at least try to listen at the door. If she heard what they were going to do, she'd know how to help. 

Pepper was on the phone. Her voice sounded different from when she spoke to Skye or Natasha: firm and maybe a little angry. Skye put Ada on the rocking-chair next to Liho, because it was hard to sneak when you were holding an elephant. She kept her blanket tucked under her arm. 

She wasn't exactly sure where in the building the apartment was. She hadn't been paying attention on the way up here, and she felt disoriented. Where was she? New York. The Avenger's Tower. Somewhere she'd always wanted to be, but now she wasn't appreciating it at all. She'd always wondered if she could hack into Tony Stark's system. 

She'd seen the door May and Natasha had used to go out, and she didn't have to walk past Pepper's office to get to it. Finding the meeting would be her mission, and that was what she needed to focus on. 

Skye felt her heart pound. You're not a prisoner, she thought. You're not doing anything wrong. 

The door clicked as she opened it. Outside was another corridor with a big window at one end, and an elevator at the other. Skye guessed she'd have to use the elevator. 

“Skye?” 

Pepper was right behind. Skye peeked around, bringing her thumb to her mouth anxiously. “I want to go to the meeting. I want to help.” 

“Skye, what did your Mommy say?” 

“That I could help by staying with you, and doing what you said.” She sighed. She wondered if she could make Pepper understand. “But I'm a good agent. And I want to know what's going on.” Skye thought about Daddy, maybe locked up where they'd kept Ward, and she felt herself sniffling, which was bad because no one would listened to her if she cried. “It's my family.” 

Pepper reached around Skye to close the door. But Skye stepped in her way, stamping her foot. “No! I need to go!” 

“Skye, I need you to come back inside, and I need you to take a couple of deep breaths, OK?” 

Pepper didn't sound mad, but Skye felt tears behind her eyes anyway. Her chest was starting ache—the bees were getting louder, they were doing their scary, rumbling thing. That wasn't good. That wasn't safe, not here. She bit her lip. She was such a bad girl. No wonder the other SHIELD wanted to put her down. Maybe she'd be better off. 

No, she thought. No, no, no, stop it! But all she could feel was the shaky buzzing inside her. She slid to the floor, squeezing her hands into fists. They hurt. Her chest hurt too, she didn't feel in control, she felt like everything was bubbling up out of her. 

“Skye, what is it?” Pepper asked. 

And that was scary, too, because Pepper wouldn't know how to help. Skye needed her Mommy. It was hard to be all on her own. She thought May was probably going to leave soon to go save their family. She'd leave Skye here, because she wasn't trustworthy right now. Maybe she'd never be trustworthy again. Maybe they'd all leave her, find somewhere else, somewhere without her. She was so much work—everyone said so, all her foster Moms and Dads. 

The ocean roared in her chest, and Skye tried to ride it, but it was so hard. Pepper knelt beside her placing a cool hand on Skye's cheek. “It's OK, you're here, you're safe,” she was saying. “It's OK. Look at me.” 

Pepper looked blurry, but Skye realised that was just because her eyes were teary again. Pepper said, “I have a very important question, OK? What's your favourite flavour of cookie?”

Skye chewed her lip, trying to focus on the feeling of Pepper's hand on her cheek, and think about the question. Poor Pepper, it's hard to babysit a kid with superpowers, a distant part of her thought. 

“Ummm...” Skye tried to breathe through the buzzing. “Anything with chocolate. And peanut-butter. Or those sugar cookies, with frosting, and sometimes they're in different shapes, you know?”

“I know. Which kind would you like to make with me?” 

Pepper's voice was very calming. Skye stroked her blanket, breathing. Just focus on cookies, Skye thought, no one's going to leave you. It's OK. Her throat burned, but not in a dangerous way. Suddenly she thought they were probably right. She didn't belong at the meeting. She couldn't handle herself. She was more a baby than ever. That kind of made her want to cry again. She coughed. 

“Chocolate chip?” Skye suggested, speaking around the buzzing. Her chest was clearing, just a little. 

“We can do that, honey.” Pepper helped Skye to her feet. “We can make some chocolate-chip and some peanut-butter, how does that sound?” 

*

Pepper put a selection of the cookies on a plate. “It's time they took a break. Let's go check on their super-secret strategy meeting.” 

Skye smiled at Pepper calling it that, because that'd been her name for it. She licked at a little chocolate that had ended up on her hand. “Are we allowed, now?” she wondered. 

“They've had time to talk. I want to see how Nat's doing.” 

Skye nodded. She knew she'd feel better if she could just have hug from Mommy, maybe have Mommy pet her hair. 

Pepper helped her to wash off, because somehow during the baking process, Skye had ended up with flour on her hands and even in her hair. Pepper didn't seem mad that she'd got messy, though. 

The super-secret strategy meeting was in a small, plain room, two floors down. There was a table, and some charts on the wall, but overall, Skye was unimpressed. The Bus had better meeting rooms than this. 

As well as Nat and May, there were two other men in the room. Skye was so focused on Mommy that she didn't really look at them. She sat by May. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to have hugs here, but May put her arms around Skye, so Skye snuggled into her, shutting her eyes and feeling herself let go of tension she didn't realise she'd been holding. 

Then she peeked around the room, and realised she recognised both the other men. They were _Avengers_. One of them was Tony Stark, and one of them was Bruce Banner. Skye hid her face in Mommy's chest, feeling overwhelmed with shyness and embarrassment. She was holding her blanket and clinging to Mommy: she was making the worst impression ever. 

A part of Skye's brain snapped at her: If you were going to be little in the Avengers Tower, what did you think would happen? 

“Chocolate chip! Did you make Snickerdoodles too?” Skye was pretty sure that was Tony Stark's voice. She was glad Mommy was petting her hair; she might have freaked out otherwise. She fastened her hand in Mommy's clothes, worming as close to May as she could without actually climbing into her lap. 

She could hear other voices, too: Natasha and Pepper, and someone else's deep rumble. May touched her chin, encouraging Skye to look up at her. Skye didn't really feel up to it. She brought her thumb to her mouth, even though it hurt her wrist, and began sucking it, hiding her face with her hair. 

“We've been making some plans. I've talked to Dr Banner about your arms, and your powers too,” May said. “He's going to help you.” 

“I thought you were talking about rescuing Daddy.” Skye's voice was muffled by her thumb. 

May touched Skye's cheek, and gently eased the thumb from Skye's mouth. “We were talking about that, too. It's very important. And I'm going to have to ask you to be very brave.” 

“Please let me come with you,” Skye said quickly. “I'll be so good. I'll stay in the plane if you want, I'll hide. Don't leave me alone.” 

“Baby...” Mommy sighed. “I know this is hard. That's why I need you to be brave.” 

“Did you make these cookies?” It was Tony Stark's voice again, she was sure. She peeked at him through her hair: he was sitting right by her, and he had crumbs at the corners of his mouth. “They're excellent, really.”

Skye swallowed. “Pepper made them,” she said, because it was important to be honest. “I mostly just ate the ingredients.” 

Tony laughed. “That's what I do when Pepper is baking, too.” 

“Skye was a much better helper than you,” Pepper said. She was at the other side of the table, next to Natasha. Skye noticed that Natasha was leaning against Pepper, and she was glad she wasn't the only one who has being clingy. “She did lots of stirring for me, and she even helped clean up.”

“That's the boring part. I keep telling you, you could pay someone to do that. Or I could send a robot up there,” Tony said. 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “And I tell you, no robots in my house.” 

“No robots,” Natasha agreed. “Liho wouldn't like them.”

“Robots are much better pets than cats. They help around the house, they don't get their fur everywhere, they don't poop...” 

Natasha was glaring at Tony so fiercely Skye thought he should be scared. “Liho is way better than you.” 

“Play nice, kids.” It was Dr Banner. Skye risked a quick peek at him, before leaning back into Mommy. He had crinkles around his eyes and looked friendly, but Skye wasn't sure. 

“So I hear you've got some pretty cool DNA.” Tony was talking to her again. 

Part of her had always wanted to charm Tony Stark. She'd always liked him. He'd been so honest about his company, and he'd tried to change what it was. When she'd been part of the Rising Tide, she'd really respected that. And she'd watched him go into that hole in the sky, and she'd seen him come out again. She'd been in a college bar, hot with tension, watching New York on TV, and she remembered how everyone had cheered when he'd returned. She'd been so happy to see him escape. 

But she felt awful. She didn't know how to be charming: she just wanted Mommy. If Daddy were here, he'd know the right things to say. And Leo wouldn't be shy, he'd ask loads of question. Jemma _would_ be shy, but that was OK, because Skye would need to look after her, and that would make her feel brave. 

Skye bit her lip. She looked up at Mommy. “I miss Daddy,” she said. “I wish I didn't have powers. Then I could be an Agent, and help you.” 

“I know, baby.” May kissed her forehead. “Pepper will look after you, how does that sound?” 

“I hear you can smash windows with your mind. Knock people down.” That was Tony again. “That's way better than just being an Agent. No offence.” 

Skye hadn't expected Tony Stark to be so stupid. “But I can't control it!” she explained. “It's useless. And it makes people want to kill me.” 

“I know something about having powers you can't control.” Dr Banner again. His voice was friendly. 

May was still stroking her hair. “Dr Banner is going to help you, Skye. You know I wouldn't ask someone I didn't trust. You need someone better qualified than me.” 

Skye knew they both needed help. She and May were in over their heads. But still, it was hard. She only wanted Mommy. She nodded slowly, but she looked up at May and said, “You're always the best.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure I can't come? I'll be so good.” Skye was lying next to Mommy on the guest bed. May was dressed in her Agent clothes, and Skye couldn't forget that she was going to leave her soon. 

Mommy sighed. “You can't be in the field right now. Like I said, the best way you can help me is to stay with Pepper. Work with Dr Banner too, listen to what he has to say.” 

Skye leant her head on May's chest, holding May's hand. “What if you don't come back for me?” 

“I'll always come back for you.”

“But what if you don't?” Skye chewed her lip. “What if you decide you're sick of me? Or what if you can't come back?” 

“Baby, look at me.” 

Obediently, Skye tilted her head up so she could see May's face. 

“I'll always come back for you. And right now… You're in the safest place I can imagine. Pepper and Natasha are my friends, I trust them. Do you think I'd leave you with someone I didn't trust to take care of you properly?” 

Skye felt bad for being so scared. Mommy had never given her any reason not to believe her. And yet, she needed to go with her. She needed to save her family. And she knew she was being selfish, because she couldn't handle herself in the field right now, and she'd just make May worry, but she couldn't help it. She needed to be with her family. 

Her lip wobbled, and she ducked her head. Mommy let her settle back into her arms. “I've told Pepper your routine,” May said. “Try to remember to tell her when you're wet. I don't want you to get another rash. Do what she says. I know you'll be good.”

Skye stuck her thumb in her mouth, but said, “Diapers are icky. She'll think I'm gross.” 

“Nat wears diapers. Pepper doesn't think she's gross.” May smoothed Skye's hair. “I'd suggest you go without, baby, but I don't think that's a good plan at the moment, do you?” 

It wouldn't be a good idea. Wet pants were even more embarrassing than wet diapers. But Skye still squirmed anxiously, wishing it could be different. 

Mommy kissed her forehead. “I've got to leave soon.” 

Skye nodded, knowing she should let go. But she found herself nuzzling closer, holding tight to Mommy's hand. 

When May did leave, Skye cried. She hadn't meant to, she'd meant to be good and brave, but she couldn't help it. Mommy touched her face, and told her everything was OK. But still, she left her. Skye stood in the hallway, trying to focus on her breathing, like she'd been taught, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. 

Pepper and Natasha had come with her to say goodbye to May too. Now Pepper took Skye's hand, and led her into the playroom. She sat on the rocking-chair, tugging Skye down beside her. Skye covered her eyes with her hands, trying to keep the tears back. The chair was big enough for Skye and Pepper to sit next to each other, though they were pressed close. Pepper set the chair rocking. 

It was warm, sitting next to Pepper like that, and the rocking reminded her of when Mommy took her in her arms. Skye shut her eyes, trying to let herself be soothed by it. But she was still shaky, her breath rough in her throat. She clung to her blanket, but somehow it only made her feel more lonely. Before Mommy and Daddy, she'd only had her blanket for comfort, and it had never been enough. 

“It's OK, honey, let it out,” Pepper said, rubbing Skye's back. Her touch wasn't like Mommy's, and Skye wanted to push her away, but at the same time she wanted to crawl into Pepper's arms, because at least then someone would be holding her. 

Pepper probably wouldn't want to hug her anyway. Skye was snotty and little and not at all like Natasha. 

“May is one of the best Agents I've ever met,” Pepper was saying. “And she's going to be with Maria Hill, and all our best people. They're a formidable team. She'll be back before you know it.” 

Skye nodded. But it all felt too big for her, and her chest ached. “I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm scared, I can't stop it...”

“It's OK to be scared.” Pepper smoothed Skye's hair, and Skye felt herself leaning in to the touch. “You've had a really scary time. I'd be scared too.” 

“Me too.” Natasha was standing in the doorway, the cat twisting around her legs. 

“You would?” Skye couldn't imagine Nat being scared. 

“Uh-huh.” Nat slid the first two fingers of her left hand into her mouth, sucking them and twisting a strand of her hair around her thumb. “Sometimes Mommy goes away to help Tony, and I hate it.” 

Pepper chuckled a little. “Well, baby, sometimes you do things that scare the hell out of me too.” 

Natasha rubbed the strand of hair over her lips. “Sorry, Mommy.” 

“How come you didn't go with May?” Skye asked, suddenly. “You're supposed to be the best.” 

She felt kind of bad when she'd said it, because it wasn't a very polite thing to say. Her cheeks became hot, and she wondered how she could be so stupid. But Natasha just smiled. “I have my own mission.” She knelt down to pet Liho. “Besides, Mel doesn't need me. Your Mommy is the scariest person there is.” 

That made Skye smile a little too. She remembered how she'd been scared of May at first too, and sometimes Jemma still said that Mommy was scary. May was really mad at the people who'd hurt Coulson: Skye was almost sorry for them, because May was really scary when she was mad. “She is,” Skye said, hugging herself. 

“I'm not the scariest person?” Pepper said. “I'm offended.” 

Natasha laughed. “No, Mommy. You're not scary at all.” She came over and kissed the top of Pepper's head, the way May sometimes kissed Skye's head. 

“You're a little scary,” Skye said, to make her feel better, and because Pepper did make her feel a little anxious. She was really nice but she had a tough voice when she was on the phone, and she thought Pepper was someone it would be better not to cross. 

Pepper set the chair rocking again. “Thank you, Skye.” 

“She's just flattering you,” Natasha said. 

“I'm not...” Skye played with the edge of her blanket. She groped by her side for Ada, but didn't feel the soft ear. She looked around, her breath quickening, even though she knew Ada wouldn't have run off. “Where's my elephant? Where's Ada?” 

“On your bed, I think,” Nat said. “I'll get her.” 

Liho followed Natasha out of the room, her small shadow. Skye stroked her blanket anxiously. “Mommy gave me Ada after I was shot in the stomach,” she told Pepper. 

“Melinda told me about that,” Pepper said. “It's no wonder she worries about you so much.” 

“I'm a lot of trouble.” Skye slipped her thumb in her mouth, wanting to hold Ada close. “Jemma isn't so much trouble.” 

“Your Mommy loves you a lot.” Pepper was looking into Skye's face. Her expression was intense, and it made Skye want to hide. “You know that, don't you?”

Skye wanted to believe it, but it was so hard. She remembered May holding her last night, telling her she loved her, and she knew May had done everything to save her. Mommy was always there for her. But Skye still felt scared, and her tummy hurt. 

“Here she is!” Natasha dropped Ada into Skye's lap. Skye pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her blanket too, and squeezing them against her. 

“Thank you,” Skye said, remembering that May liked good manners. 

“I brought Yezh too,” Natasha said, holding up a fluffy brown ball. When Skye looked a little closer, she could see it was a hedgehog, very careworn, one ear missing. 

“Yosh?” Skye repeated. 

Nat shrugged. “Close enough.” 

“He can be friends with Ada.” Skye leant her chin on her elephant. “Ada's friendly.” 

The intercom buzzed in the hall. Pepper stood up, giving Skye's shoulder a squeeze. 

Skye looked over at Natasha. “Who is it? Are we going to have to be big?” 

“Not me. I'm at home. I don't have to be big at home.” Natasha rubbed her cheek against the hedgehog. “Besides, it's probably just Bruce.” 

“Dr Banner?” Skye asked. 

“Uh-huh. He likes to play games with me. Sometimes he stays over when Mommy has work.” 

“He's your baby-sitter?” Skye was so amazed she forgot to be scared. It was hard to imagine the Hulk playing shoots-and-ladders with Natasha, maybe watching cartoons. 

Natasha screwed up her face, sticking out her tongue. It was pretty similar to Leo's ick-that-tastes-gross face. “I'm not a baby.” 

“Your Mommy calls you _baby_ ,” Skye pointed out. She couldn't believe she was feeling brave enough to tease Natasha. 

“That doesn't mean anything. I'm her baby forever. But I'm not a real baby. I'm way bigger than you.” 

“You wear diapers,” Skye pointed out. “May said.” 

Natasha plopped down next to Skye on the chair. She tickled Skye's side, fingers touching the top of Skye's sweat-pants. “So do you. You were all wet yesterday.”

Skye ducked her head. “I couldn't help it.”

“Because you're little! Don't be sad, it's OK!” Natasha's fingers slipped up Skye's sides, towards her armpits. Skye wriggled. 

“I can tickle you too!” she said, reaching for Natasha. 

“I'll tickle you more!” Natasha grabbed Skye's wrists in one hand, as Skye tried to struggle free. “I'll tickle you until you pee.”

Skye's legs flailed but Natasha's grip was firm. The fingers of Natasha's other hand slid mercilessly over her ribs. “Not if I make you pee first!” Skye yelled, laughing. 

Bruce Banner and Pepper walked in at exactly the moment Skye said it. 

Natasha stopped tickling her, but she didn't let go. 

“I leave you alone for one minute...” Pepper was shaking her head, but she didn't look mad. “Bruce wants to talk to you, Skye.” 

Skye's cheeks were red with embarrassment. She ducked her head. She'd dropped Ada and her blanket during the tussle. 

“Need Ada,” she said to Natasha, and Nat let her go, as though she'd forgotten she was holding on. Skye groped on the floor, picking them up again, clinging to the blanket. She didn't want to look at Dr Banner. 

“It's OK,” Nat said. “Bruce isn't scary.” 

“I'm really not,” Dr Banner agreed. Skye looked at Nat—she didn't seem scared, but Skye's tummy still felt fluttery. 

“He only eats bad girls.” Natasha was deadpan. 

“He doesn't eat anyone! Natasha, be nice,” Pepper said. Her voice had more of an edge in it than usual. 

“Skye knows I'm teasing. She's not stupid.” Natasha squeezed her hand. 

Skye squeezed back, surprised. She was glad to get the vote of confidence. She looked up at Dr Banner, trying to be brave. 

“Hello, Skye,” he said. “Melinda asked if I'd take a look at your injuries in my lab. I'd like to talk about your powers too. How does that sound?” 

Skye chewed her lip. She didn't know. She was just starting to feel OK with being around Pepper and Natasha. She didn't know if she could handle someone else. 

“I'll come with you,” Nat said. 

“You will?” Skye asked. 

“Uh-huh.” 

Skye hugged herself. She looked back at Dr Banner. “Can I bring my blanket? And my elephant?” 

“Of course you can!” he laughed. “I'm not a monster.” 

*

Dr Banner—he'd said to call him Bruce, but Skye was having a hard time with that—poked her wrists and hands, asking if it hurt. 

At the moment, they hurt pretty much all the time, and Skye had to fight really hard not to wriggle away. Natasha sat on one of the tables, swinging her legs. She was holding Ada because Skye needed to have her arms free. She had Yezh too, and the two stuffies seemed to be getting to know one another. Skye kept her eyes on Natasha and tried to be brave, because Natasha was brave. 

Skye had thought maybe littles couldn't be brave—not the way Mommy was. But knowing Natasha was little changed that. Natasha was tough and scary, but she needed hugs from her Mommy, and she wore diapers, just like Skye. 

“They're healing well,” Dr Banner said. “Try to rest. Don't climb out of any more helicopters, OK?” 

“I didn't want to. Natasha told me to,” Skye explained. 

“Don't blame me!” Nat said. “I was rescuing you.” 

“Next time, try to be rescued in a way that doesn't strain your arms.” Dr Banner smiled at her. “I'm going to give you a cortisone injection to take down the inflammation. It should make you more comfortable.” 

Skye jerked away involuntarily. “I don't want one. Mommy and Daddy aren't here.” 

“It'll only hurt for a second,” Dr Banner said. 

Skye looked at Nat for back-up. Natasha was sucking her fingertip. She said, “Bruce knows what he's doing.” 

Skye was usually brave. She didn't even need Mommy or Daddy there when Simmons gave her treatment. And sometimes Jemma had to hurt her a lot. But Skye felt safe in Jemma's lab. She didn't spend much time there, but it always felt like home: it was orderly, but there was clutter too. Half-full tea-cups, open books, packets of hard-candy. Leo wasn't there all the time, but Skye always felt his presence. Sometimes he came after she'd been treated, and made her laugh. 

“I want to go home,” Skye said, looking at her knees. She knew it was impossible. She didn't really have a home right now. When she was with Mommy, she felt like she was home, but now she was by herself. 

Natasha sat beside her. She put Ada and Yezh on Skye's knee, and her arm around Skye's shoulders. She didn't say anything. Skye held out her arm to Dr Banner. She blinked hard. She didn't think she was going to cry, but she wished Mommy was there. 

Dr Banner was efficient: he held her arm still, and the needle slid in. Skye barely noticed the pinch, but the pressure made her ache, and she hated the idea of the metal in her arm. She turned her head away as the liquid slid under her skin.

“I wasn't kidding when I said your Mommy was the scariest,” Natasha said. “When I first came here, Mel was the only person who made me feel like I couldn't handle myself. When she came into a room, I'd want to hide.” 

“But you like her now?” Skye asked. 

“I always liked her. At first, she was the only person I thought I could respect. I felt safe around her.” Dr Banner pulled the needle out, and Nat reached over to rub Skye's hand. 

“Was she your Mommy too?” 

Natasha moved to Skye's other side so Bruce would have access to Skye's other arm. She put her arm back around Skye's shoulder, and Skye curled into her. 

“Not exactly.” Natasha swung her legs. “But she looked after me. She gave me Yezh.”

“Did she?” Skye looked down at the hedgehog. “I guess that makes Ada and Yezh brother and sister.”

Natasha laughed. “I guess so.” 

“I was scared of May too. I didn't even like to be around her,” Skye admitted. “But then she started to look after me, and I felt so safe.” 

“Me too,” Nat said. Then she paused, fiddling with Yezh's remaining ear. “Are you jealous?”

Skye wasn't sure what she should be jealous of. She shook her head. “I hope they come home soon.” 

“They will.” Natasha sounded certain. 

“You're done,” Dr Banner said. Skye had barely noticed the second needle because she'd been paying so much attention to Natasha. 

She rubbed her arm. “It feels the same.”

“It'll help soon,” Dr Banner explained. 

“She was very brave,” Natasha said. “She deserves a lollipop. Two lollipops.” 

“What would she do with two?” Dr Banner asked. 

Natasha smiled. “Give one to me, of course. Because I've been such a good friend.”


	6. Chapter 6

Skye started to think of him as _Bruce_ when she knocked him down for the second time. 

He didn't seem to mind, even though he made a _whump_ sound in his chest each time he fell. He said, “You're doing good, Skye.” 

Skye wasn't sure she _was_ doing well. Through trial and error, she'd learnt a little about coping with the powers: if she let the wave of energy pass through her, rather than trying to fight it, it helped. She'd figured that out in the cabin, when she'd thought Coulson might leave her, and the feelings had been overwhelming. She'd just let go, she'd stopped fighting, and the energy had passed. But that wasn't enough. She still hurt things, people, when she got upset, and it was way too easy to be upset. 

“I don't like this,” Skye said. “What if I really hurt you?” She wanted her blanket, but it was with Natasha. Nat was watching from the side, sitting on some gym equipment and swinging her legs. She was sucking a lollipop, but she'd promised to keep the other one for Skye. 

Bruce laughed. “You won't hurt me. But I know what it's like to have something inside you, something you don't know how to control.” 

“I just want it to go away.” Skye's tummy fluttered, and she realised she needed to pee. 

“I know,” Bruce said. “But maybe when you come to control it, you'll realise you can use it to do some good. Let's try again. Focus on the ropes, like I said, on whether you can make them move.”

Skye couldn't. She wondered what would happen if she was never able to control this. 

She looked at the ropes at the other end of gym, hanging freely, and remembered how she'd moved the water back at the cabin. But she didn't know what to do now. She didn't know how to direct her energy, or if she even had energy, or what she was doing. The more anxious and frustrated she got, the stronger her force seemed to be, but she didn't know how to focus it. 

“I'm gonna wait outside,” Natasha said, when she'd made the whole room shiver. Skye wanted to go with her, and she'd taken Ada and Skye's blanket, and Skye needed them. 

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. She knew she'd have to pee soon, but she didn't want to, not now, because Mommy wasn't here to change her. She supposed she could ask to go to the bathroom, but that seemed like a really big decisions. She always hoped if she ignored the need, it would just go away. 

Bruce put his hand on her shoulders. “Deep breaths,” he said. “Don't fight the feeling. Acknowledge it, let it pass. It's not you, it can't overwhelm you.”

Skye squirmed. He was wrong. “Yes, it can. It always does! I'm not good at this, I'm not like you...” Her tummy hurt, and she felt the bees tight in her chest, it felt too full. 

“You're just beginning. It's OK. This room is safe. Noting can go wrong in here.” 

She wanted Mommy. She had a sudden flash of Couslon, when he'd been carving all night, his shaky hands, and the helpless way he'd looked at her. She knew he could protect himself, but she still felt like he was vulnerable and she wanted to be at the base, to save everyone. 

She flexed her fingers, and, without meaning it, she felt another shockwave under her feet. She brought her hand to her mouth, nibbling on the skin. “This is dangerous! I don't want to do this. You don't know what you're doing.”

“I've never met anyone exactly like you before, it's true,” Bruce said. “Everyone is different. But we can figure it out.” His voice was really calm and quiet, and that was frustrating too. She wanted him to be as upset as she was. 

“We shouldn't go any further. You should just—” Skye swallowed. “You need to find a way to stop me.” She was trying not to cry. She felt another rumble, and she didn't know how to make it stop. Her chest hurt, her tummy hurt, her bladder hurt. It was so much. She felt the energy inside her, but she didn't know what to do with it, she just wanted it gone. 

She sank onto her knees, gripping her thighs with her hands, trying to make herself smaller. “I used to think people with powers were so cool. But now I know it's awful, it's a curse...”

Bruce got down beside her. Part of her wanted to push him away. “What I do—when it happens to me, it's scary. I wish it would go away, most of the time. But the way you are—the way we are—it's not bad. What you can do… it doesn't have to be awful. It won't always feel this way.” 

Skye brought her thumb to her mouth. Her hands still hurt, but distantly. She felt trembly. She didn't feel in control. The room was still again now, but she wasn't sure how long it would stay that way. It seemed stupid to do this, to bring on her powers intentionally. It would be safer to lock her up. 

But so lonely. She was afraid of being locked of way, of being all by herself. 

Skye wanted to go back out to Natasha. But maybe Nat would be scared of her forever now. She sucked her thumb softly, and put her other hand on the ground. At least things were calmer now. Her chest hurt. She ducked her head; she wanted Mommy, she wanted everything to go away. 

She felt a gush between her legs, sudden and warm, and she felt terrible. Tiny. Disgusting. She wanted to crawl away, to hide. When she was a kid and she'd had accidents, she'd always gone to hide under a bed or in a cupboard. She'd hope the wetness just vanish and no one would know. But she'd remain cold and uncomfortable, and someone would find her, and yell. 

Mommy never yelled. Neither did Daddy, and Jemma and Leo held her hand and didn't care if she was little. The bees quivered inside her. They were too much. She might choke. “I want my Mommy. I want my blanket.” 

Bruce put his hand on her shoulder. He was looking at her kindly, not like she was bad. Or gross. She hoped he couldn't tell she'd wet her diaper. “I'll get your blanket. Enough for today, I know you're tired.”

Natasha came back in with him. Skye hugged her blanket greedily to her chest. She wanted a real hug, someone to gather her into their arms, but the blanket helped. “I don't wanna do it again.” 

“I'm sorry,” Bruce said. “We have to.”

She knew he was sorry. She thought maybe he was scared of her too, after all. That was why he was going to keep pushing her. To make sure she wasn't really dangerous. 

What if she was too dangerous? What would they do? 

Skye took a deep, trembly breath, trying to let the thought pass by, like she'd been told. And everything stayed where it was supposed to, so she supposed it worked. And then she felt exhausted, suddenly so tired she maybe couldn't get off the floor. 

“Can we go back upstairs?” she asked Natasha. 

“Sure. Come on. Do you want your lollipop?” 

Skye shook her head. Nat held out her hand, and Skye took it gratefully. Natasha said goodbye to Bruce, but Skye couldn't find the words to speak to him. She just hugged Ada, following Nat out of the room. 

There was juice on the table in the kitchen, and sandwiches. Natasha hugged her Mommy, and whispered something in her ear. Skye saw Pepper patting Natasha's butt, like maybe she was checking her diaper, and Pepper told Skye to start eating, and that they'd be right back. 

Skye squirmed. She was wet too, and she wanted her Mommy to check her and change her. She thought about how gentle May's hands were, how sometimes she kissed Skye's tummy, how she never made Skye feel like being wet was a big deal. Skye sucked her thumb. She didn't really want sandwiches. She felt so tired. 

When they came back in, she was resting her head on the table, half asleep. 

Pepper rubbed her back. “I know you're tired, honey. You can have a nap after we've eaten.”

But Skye didn't feel up to eating anything. She wasn't usually like that; she was always hungry, especially after training. She sucked her thumb and hugged her blanket, and pushed the plate away when Pepper tried to give her a sandwich. She didn't care if she was being bad. She didn't want anything except her Mommy. 

“I'm going to give you a bottle of milk in bed,” Pepper said. “You can eat when you wake up.” 

“I want a bottle too.” Nat was playing with a sandwich, picking out pieces of tomato. 

“Eat first, baby.” Pepper took Skye's hand, and led her back to the guest room. Skye lay down gratefully on the bed. It was safer there, and the pillows even smelt a little like Mommy. 

“Are you wet?” Pepper asked. Skye shook her head. She just wanted to sleep: she didn't want Pepper to see her wet diaper, to see her exposed like that. Skye pulled the covers up around herself, and Pepper smoothed them, making sure she had Ada and her blanket. 

She sat next to Skye, and held the bottle for her, but the angle was wrong, and Skye wriggled uncomfortably. Pepper was nice but she just wanted Mommy, or to be lying against Daddy's chest while he fed the bottle to her. She felt so little and so helpless, and right now she hated it. 

“It's OK, honey, shhh,” Pepper was saying, and then she began to sing a lullaby. Phil and May didn't really ever sing to the kids, and Skye wasn't used to it, but it helped to follow the sound of Pepper's voice. She shut her eyes, and allowed Pepper to put the bottle to her lips again, and she drank it slowly. 

Distantly, she heard Natasha say, “I need you, Mommy.” 

“What happened?” Pepper asked. 

“I spilled my juice, and my sandwiches.” 

Skye kept her eyes shut. Pepper smoothed back her hair, and whispered, “We're not going anywhere, call if you need anything.” 

She didn't reply. She pretended she was asleep. Once Pepper left the room with Nat, Skye felt a tear leak out of her eye and down her cheek. But she was drained, too tired to cry, and she fell asleep quickly, face pressed into a damp pillow. 

In the dream, she was in a cave, all alone. There were shadows all around, dark shapes with teeth, and the sound of clacking bones. Then she was in the Cage on the Bus, and the ground was rumbling, the shadows moving closer and closer, and she was so alone, she was calling and calling, and no one could hear her. No matter what she did, no one would come, she was always alone. 

She woke trembling, and she realised the bed was shaking too. She lay on her side, shivering. It was hard to let the emotions pass: she could feel herself getting lost in them. She was alone, abandoned, afraid, she didn't know how to let them go. She fisted her hands in the bed sheets, sighing, slow breaths, and gradually the bees began to slow down. 

“You're scared.” It was Natasha, standing in the doorway. She put the light on, and the room filled with a yellow glow. That helped. 

Skye held herself. Natasha had Yezh in her arm, and she looked a little scared too. Skye wondered how she'd feel if May or Phil brought a strange girl into their house, someone who made rooms shake and needed their attention. She didn't think she'd feel good about it. 

“I'm sorry,” Skye said. She took another slow breath. The pressure in her chest eased. The room was already still. 

Natasha's face softened. “You didn't do anything bad.” She sat on the end of the bed. There was a mew from the corridor, and Liho followed her in, looking up at Skye warily. 

“Do you think they'll come back soon?” Skye asked. 

“May and Maria told us they'd touched down. It all went smoothly up to that point, but they have to stop talking to us now they're watching the base. They're probably gathering information right now.” 

Skye nodded. She wished Mommy could call her. She slid her thumb into her mouth, and realised that her arms really were starting to hurt less. She guessed Bruce had helped. She was glad, because sucking her thumb was really important. 

“Do you want to play with my toys?” Natasha asked. “I saw you liked the dolls.” 

“Pepper said I could play with them.”

“You can, it's OK.” Natasha stood up again. “Come on.”

When Skye got out of bed, she realised how wet her diaper was. She felt is squish against her skin, and then she realised she'd leaked, wet patches running down both thighs. She squirmed, biting her lip. She was so gross, and these weren't even her pants. 

Nat stopped to see what the hold up was. “I'll get my Mommy,” she said, when she'd looked Skye over. 

“No, don't. I don't want her to see.” 

“You can't stay like that,” Natasha said. 

Skye sucked her thumb. She knew she couldn't, but she didn't know what else to do. “Is she gonna be mad?” 

Natasha shook her head. “Of course not. Accidents happen.” 

But Skye had lied about having a wet diaper earlier. That was bad. She sat back down on the bed, feeling sticky and scared, and hugged Ada tight. She wished she could just be big, she was so little and so stupid, and no matter what she did, she always ended up with wet pants. 

Pepper came in, smiling, “So you're up, sleepyhead.” She laid a towel on the bed, and told Skye to lie on it. 

Skye hid her face with her blanket, and did as she was told. “Hmm, someone's wet,” Pepper said. Her hands were warm on Skye's legs as she pulled off the sweat-pants. “Aren't I silly for not checking to see if you were wet or not?” 

“Should've told you,” Skye mumbled into her blanket. 

“It's not your responsibility, honey. I'm the big person here, it's my job.” She wiped Skye's skin with something cool. “Do you like baths? Natasha has all sorts of bath toys, whales and penguins and octopuses, and even a tiger. Do tigers like to swim?”

“Umm...” Skye tried to think about tigers. “I saw one in a river on TV.” 

“Hmm, maybe they do swim. I know Liho hates to get wet, she got her tail in the bath once and she ran and hid in a cupboard for hours.” Pepper was wiping Skye's thighs carefully. Skye tried to pretend she couldn't feel Pepper's hand in such intimate places. “What's your favourite animal at the zoo, Skye?” 

“I've never been to the zoo.” 

“Oh my goodness!” Pepper slid the diaper under Skye's butt. “We're going to have to take you. Tasha loves the zoo. Maybe we could go one day soon?” 

“Leo would like that. Leo loves the monkeys.” Skye rubbed the silky part of her blanket. 

“We should definitely take Leo. You're all done, honey, but I'm going to check you more regularly from now on, OK? And let's see, I need to find you some new pants.” 

She spoke so fast Skye didn't have a chance to say whether or not it was OK. She nodded, wriggling her toes. Pants sounded good. It definitely felt nicer to be dry too. She wasn't sure how she felt about Pepper checking her diaper, but she didn't know if she'd be brave enough to tell Pepper when she was wet again, so maybe it was a good thing. 

Pepper was helping Skye into some pyjama bottoms when Natasha came in. “We got a message from May. They're fine, they're just waiting for a good opportunity to get everyone out.” 

“Is Jemma OK? Is Daddy? Leo?” Skye jumped up, the pyjamas still around her ankles. 

“She wasn't specific,” Natasha explained gently. “It was just a quick message on our secure frequency. But she didn't ask for help, or back-up. It sounds like it's going smoothly.” 

Skye nodded. She knew she should be relieved, and she was, but Mommy still felt very far away, and she needed to know her family was reunited and safe. Even if she couldn't be with them, if she knew they were OK, she'd was sure she's be happy. 

“I know it's frustrating, but this is good news.” Pepper smoothed out the bed-covers. “It's time for dinner, then we'll watch a movie, and then a bath and bed.” She kept talking, herding them out of the room, not giving either of them any chance to answer or argue. 

Skye thought the evening would last forever, she thought it would be awful, but it wasn't so bad. Pepper enlisted her help to make pasta while Natasha picked out a movie. Skye found she was able to eat the pasta, even though it had a funny green sauce she wasn't used to. She was hungry after skipping lunch. When they were done with dinner, Pepper helped her wash up, and checked her diaper, but she didn't need to be changed, and Pepper had checked so quickly Skye hardly noticed. 

Natasha was doing pirouettes in the living room. She was good at it, Skye thought, but Pepper just said, “Don't break anything, honey,” and sat with Skye, setting up the movie. 

Skye managed to concentrate on _Spirited Away_. She'd never seen it before and it was a little scary, but nice too. She curled up small, and found herself leaning against Pepper. Natasha curled up against Pepper's other side, sucking her fingers, Yezh in the crook of her arm. Skye didn't know how she could be sleepy again, but she was already drifting off. She was so sleepy by the time the movie was over, Pepper brought her straight to bed. Skye hardly noticed the diaper change. 

“We'll give you a bath tomorrow morning instead.” Pepper seemed concerned about keeping Skye clean. 

“Is it time for a story?” Natasha said, sitting on the end of Skye's bed. 

“I'll tell you one, little kitten, but Skye needs a bottle first.” 

Natasha gave a little huff at that, but she curled quietly on the bed while Pepper gave Skye a bottle of cool water, and stroked her hair, and told her to call if she needed anything. The last thing Skye saw before she fell asleep was Natasha's sleepy faced, her compact body curled around the hedgehog.


	7. Chapter 7

Jemma was smiling at her from the tablet. She looked tired, her face smudged, dark shadows under her eyes, but she looked happy, too. A hand appeared on her shoulder, and then May's face was in the frame too. “We wanted you to see that we're OK,” May said. 

Skye was so happy she didn't know what to do. She hugged herself tight, staring at them. She wanted to climb into the screen. Natasha had woken her, putting the tablet into her hands, and Skye still felt like she was dreaming. 

“Are you OK?” she asked. “Mommy? Jemma? Everyone?”

“We're fine, it was scary, but…” Jemma shrugged. “Look, Coulson and Leo are asleep.” She moved her tablet and there was a blur, and then Skye could see them lying on motel bed, Coulson's arm resting lightly on Leo's stomach. Then Jemma's face was back, and May. 

“You're OK,” Skye repeated. She looked over at Natasha, like Natasha might give her confirmation, and she nodded, smiling a little. Liho jumped up on Skye's bed with a _mrrrrr._

“We're fine. We're going to come back as soon as we can.” May put her arms around Jemma. Skye was so glad to see Jemma safe and whole, leaning back against Mommy. She felt her heart fluttering in her throat. 

“Are you sure?” Skye nibbled her lip. She suddenly had a scary thought: maybe Mommy would prefer to stay with Jemma and Leo, the good kids, and not her. 

“Of course, baby. We're staying in a motel just now: we want to make sure we haven't been followed, but we'll leave as soon as we can.” 

“Agent Hill was amazing,” Jemma said dreamily, snuggling into Mommy. “So was May. We're going to be fine.” 

Skye nodded. She felt happy to just look at them. She rocked herself, smiling. 

“I missed you.” Jemma twirled her hair around her finger. “The base was scary and lonely, and there was no one to hide with in the blanket fort.” 

“We'll make another one,” Skye said. 

Jemma nodded. “I'd like that.” She paused. “May said you were staying with the Avengers, but I wasn't sure I believed her.” 

“Hey,” May poked her. “Have I ever lied to you?” 

Jemma squirmed. “No, but...”

“We are.” Skye said. She glanced at Natasha, but Nat was stroking Liho and not looking at her. “It's nice. I miss you too.” 

“That's exciting,” Jemma said. Suddenly she yawned. She rubbed her eyes with the side of her hand. 

“We have to go now, baby,” Mommy said gently. “We'll call again, and we'll be home as soon as we can.” 

“You promise?” Skye dug her fingers into Ada's fur. 

“Of course.” 

They both waved, and Jemma blew her kisses. Skye still felt weird and empty when their image vanished. She chewed her thumb, staring at the blank screen, as though they might come back. 

Natasha took the tablet from her. “I knew they'd be fine,” she said. 

“Did you have a nice chat?” Pepper stood in the doorway. She was holding some towels, and her hair looked a little damp. 

Skye sucked her thumb, nodding. She knew everything was OK now, but she still felt like crawling into the screen. She felt disoriented, and so little, and it was so strange to be little with someone who wasn't her family. 

“I ran a bath for you. Nat said you can play with all her toys. What do you think you'd like for breakfast?”

Skye didn't know, but she took Pepper's hand and let herself be led into the bathroom. “Do you need to use the potty?” Pepper asked. 

Skye shifted her weight. She wasn't sure that she did, but she guessed maybe it was better to try like a good girl than to say no right away. Pepper helped her out of her diaper, and waited outside. The bath smelt like lavender, and there were bubbles, and Skye's tummy still felt anxious, but she was able to go a little. 

She felt embarrassed about telling Pepper, but she was able to clean up on her own, and flush, and then she opened the door a little and said, “Should I get in my bath now?” 

Pepper nodded, and they left the door ajar so Pepper would hear her if she needed anything. Mommy and Jemma were usually around when she had a bath—often she and Jemma shared—so it was a little weird to be by herself. 

Natasha had a lot of toys. Skye played with floating tiger. She cried, just a little, looking at it bobbing in the bath, because she imagined Leo talking about tigers with her, and she felt so strange and alone. But then she remembered that Leo was OK, he was curled up next to Daddy, and May and Jemma were probably resting right now, and they'd be together soon. 

Everyone was safe. They were fine. The realisation suddenly struck her. She didn't have to be scared any more. She thought about how Mommy had rescued her, at night, in the helicopter. It had been so scary, but Mommy had done all that. She could trust that Mommy would come back for her. 

All at once she felt better. 

She played with the penguins so long her fingers went pruney, and then Pepper came in to help with her hair and dry her. She still had to wear Natasha's clothes—today she had red overalls—and they felt strange, but it was kind of nice to wear something of Nat's. These had little black cats on the buttons. 

“You want to come to the gym with me? It's not like training, we'll play with balls, maybe swing on the ropes,” Natasha asked after breakfast. They'd had oatmeal with fruit. Skye had got a tiny bit on her top, but so had Natasha, so that was OK. 

“Bruce wants to see you again, too, at 11,” Pepper said. 

Skye liked the idea of playing with Natasha. She didn't want to see Bruce, but she guessed she'd be brave since Mommy had said it was important. 

“I like playing,” she said. “So does Ada.” 

In the gym, Natasha showed her how to use the climbing ropes as a swing. They were very long, and it was really fun to swoop out over the soft mats. Part of her wondered what sparring with Natasha would be like, but she knew she wasn't in the right space for that just now. When May came back, they'd start training again. 

“Do you know where we're going to stay? We'll take up too much room in your apartment.” Skye watched her sneakers brush over the mats. 

“When the rest of your family gets here? There are guest apartments, lots of them.” Natasha was swinging further than Skye. “It's not as good as staying with me and Pepper and Liho though.”

“Can we still visit? Jemma really liked cats.” 

Natasha nodded. She said softly, “I don't always have anyone to play with. Not anyone little.” 

“We'll be your friends.”

But it seemed to be the wrong answer. “I don't need you.” Natasha suddenly sounded cross. “I have Mommy and Liho and Yezh and Bruce and Tony and… They're all way better than you.”

“Oh.” Skye thought that was maybe true, though Nat hadn't met Jemma and Leo yet, and Skye wasn't sure it was a fair assessment of them. 

Nat was quiet, for a long time. Skye kept swinging slowly, wondering if Nat was angry with her. Then Nat said, “I do want to meet them. I do. Sometimes I'm scared.” 

Skye understood that.“I get scared too.” When Nat didn't say anything else, she added, “Wanna play with the balls?” Holding onto the rope was hurting Skye's arms a little. She skidded her feet along the ground to slow down. 

“OK.” Nat slid off her swing too. They found a soft, blue ball and kicked it around between them for a while. Then Natasha said, “You know you can all stay here for as long as you want. We've always got space for you. And Mommy would really like it. She talks about Mel, and about you kids.” 

It was strange to think of Pepper talking about her Mommy, and even about her. Skye said, “I like your room. I want me and Jemma to have a room like that. I want to feel safe.” 

Natasha stilled the ball between her feet. “You should tell your Mommy that, Skye. That's important.” 

Skye shrugged. She wasn't sure she should tell her. Mommy might not like to hear it. Besides, Skye wasn't really allowed to have a home, to have a place she felt safe. It wasn't something that could happen for her. Having her family was more than she could ever have hoped for. 

“Really.” Nat repeated. “Mommies aren't mind-readers. Pepper didn't know I needed a room and a pet until I told her.” 

Skye didn't know what to say. She was so much trouble already. She thought maybe she'd ask Jemma for help, when she got back. “Pass me the ball,” she said now, to Natasha. 

A little later, Pepper came to collect Nat, and to drop Skye off with Bruce. She'd brought Skye's blanket, because Skye had left it upstairs before the gym. “Can I come with you?” she asked Pepper hopefully. 

“I'll come back in half an hour.” Pepper squeezer her shoulder. 

Skye nodded. She wished Natasha was staying, if she had to stay, but Natasha was holding her Mommy's hand, and Skye knew that she wanted to be with her. Skye imagined Pepper cuddling with Natasha the way May cuddled her, and she felt lonely. 

Skye held her blanket against her cheek, Ada tucked under her arm. The space she worked in with Bruce was so different from where she'd played with Natasha. She could see the walls were honey-combed, to keep bad things contained, and the door had locks on the outside. Bruce smiled at her, slow, his face crinkling. Skye stopped herself from putting her thumb in her mouth. 

She was biting her lip anxiously after she'd put Ada and her blanket down. She just didn't feel safe without holding them, and she didn't feel safe inside herself, either. Her tummy fluttered, and she needed to pee again. She knew it would end up like last time—she'd be scared and tearful, with a wet diaper, feeling little and bad at everything. 

But Bruce told her to take things slowly, and he talked a lot about deep breaths and getting used to her body. It was a little like when Mommy did tai chi with her: it was pretty boring, but not terrible. 

He kept telling her she didn't need to be afraid of her power, not in here. That she couldn't hurt him, she couldn't hurt this room. 

“Maybe I can,” Skye said, spreading out her arms, like he'd told her. 

“If you do, I'd be very impressed. I'd have to figure out a different structure for the walls. I'd like that; I like research.”

“And you'd have somewhere else to lock me away.”

“We wouldn't ever lock you away, Skye. You're not like the other guy. He might need to be locked up sometimes, but not you. You might not always be in control, but you will be.” He rubbed his cheek. “They don't lock me away, either.” 

“Mom - May said they wanted to take me out. The other SHIELD.” She was scared when she thought about that. Her tummy twisted. 

“That won't happen.” Bruce tapped one of the walls. “We worry a lot more about keeping the bad guys out than about locking people in. We can handle a bunch of angry humans, don't worry.” 

Skye nibbled her thumb. “I don't like being trouble, that's all. But I don't worry about anyone hurting me. May looks after me.” 

Bruce smiled. “I'd feel safe if May was looking after me, too. Now -” he gestured to the ropes “- do you want to try again?” 

Skye glared at them. “It's really boring.” 

But a little later, something happened. Skye picked up a tennis-ball from a tub in the corner of the room. It was full of little objects, most of them seemed completely random—a dog's chew toy, a screw driver, an umbrella. She tossed it from hand to hand, and for a moment she felt something within it—a hum, like the buzzing bees in her chest. She held it, listening to the hum, and, without really thinking about it, wondered what would happen if she made the hum louder. 

The tennis-ball exploded. 

Skye leapt away, startled. She could feel more humming around her now—the walls, the mats, even Bruce. She twisted her arms, felt a stinging pain in her hands, tried to back away from all of it. 

“It's OK, Skye,” Bruce said. “I don't know what you did, but it was only a tennis ball.” 

He tried to lead her breathing again. Skye followed his breaths—all she could think was that she wanted Mommy. The humming was so loud, she didn't understand why it was there. If Mommy or Daddy were here they could hold her, and make it quiet, and everything would slow down. 

They'd be back soon, she reminded herself. She remembered Jemma's smile, and she felt the humming inside her, tingling along her arms, to her fingertips. She spread her hands again, even though maybe it wasn't safe, maybe it was a bad idea, and she looked at the ropes Bruce had been taking about and she felt their hum, and her hum, and she let the ropes echo her own hum, her vibration… 

They streamed out towards her, like they were caught in a sudden, high wind. They stretched for her, but they didn't break, or fall apart. They were listening to her, to the vibration inside her. 

She heard Bruce's voice, gentle and steady, “Tell me how it feels, Skye.” 

It was hard to put into words, but she fumbled toward an explanation. As she spoke, she lost the hum, and the ropes fell back down. But Bruce listened, encouraging her, and a little later, when Pepper knocked on the door, Skye was glad to see her, but not as glad as she thought she'd be. 

“How are you doing?” Pepper asked. 

“She's a smart kid with a really interesting power,” Bruce said, putting his hand on Skye's shoulder. 

“I'm not surprised.” Pepper smiled. “Are you ready for lunch, smart girl?” 

Skye shrugged, looking at her feet. She felt a little shy again. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Don't forget these,” Bruce passed her Ada and her blanket. “We'll talk more tomorrow.” 

Skye cuddled them close and risked a smile at Bruce. 

On the way back, Pepper talked to her about meals and zoo trips and cartoons, but Skye couldn't stop thinking about the hum in her hands. She wanted to tell Leo about it. She was sure he'd be interested. He always thought her powers were cool. 

She felt sleepy, suddenly, too, like everything was a bit too much. If Daddy were there she would have slumped against him, but instead she leant against the wall of the elevator, sucking her thumb a little. As she relaxed, she felt the weight in her bladder, and let go without thinking about it, the warmth rushing between her legs. She wasn't done when the elevator stopped, and she felt herself wriggle and waddle a little as she stepped onto their floor. She wondered if Pepper could tell, because Pepper stopped and waited, before taking her hand to lead her back inside. 

Natasha was sitting on the kitchen floor, pushing a toy car back and forth for Liho to chase. Skye crouched down beside her, watching the cat pounce on the car. Natasha was giggling as the cat's butt twitched. At first Skye just watched, and then she followed Liho, pretending to be a cat too, excited by the car. It was fun to try and pounce too, and it made Nat laugh even more. 

Pepper laid out soup bowls on the counter, and napkins. Her lunches were always much neater and more orderly than the ones they had back at the base. Skye hoped she wouldn't make a mess, like when she'd broken the glass. 

Pepper put her hand on Skye's shoulder as Skye reached for the car. She said, “Come on, kitty-cat. Diaper change before lunch.”

Skye felt herself flush. Natasha said, “Cats don't wear diapers.” 

“Maybe this one does,” Pepper said. “What about you, Nat? Are you dry?” 

“I'm wearing a pull-up,” Nat said, twirling her hair around her finger and sliding her thumb into her mouth. Liho put both paws on the car, looking up at Pepper too. 

“That doesn't answer my question. Stand up.”

Natasha stood, but didn't let Pepper check her. “'M wet too,” she admitted. 

“OK. Come on, kittens, let's get you dry before lunch.”

Knowing Natasha needed to be changed made Skye feel a lot less embarrassed. Natasha was so nice and so cool, even if she could be grumpy sometimes. Skye wished she was more like her, so if Natasha got wet, that meant it was OK to be wet too. She sucked her thumb, feeling sleepy, and the change didn't both her so much, because Natasha and Pepper were chatting, and it all felt normal. 

She was sleepy all through lunch too, even though the soup, sweet-potato and coconut, was yummy. She ate slowly, trying really hard not to spill, though afterwards Pepper had to dab some soup off her chin and the corners of her mouth. She cleaned Nat up too, and then Natasha climbed onto Pepper's lap, snuggling against her, fingers in her mouth. 

“Oh, baby,” Pepper whispered softly, and Natasha made a little murmuring sound, shutting her eyes. Skye watched as Pepper rubbed little circles into Natasha's back, and she felt really lonely. She needed her Mommy to be here right now, to give her hugs too, and rock her and take care of her. 

She sucked her thumb, feeling small and alone. She was sleepy too, and maybe she should put herself to bed like a big girl. Maybe she should just be brave. 

But Pepper said, “It's nap-time, isn't it, honey?” and gently tipped Natasha off her lap. Natasha murmured something crossly, but then she looked at Skye, and took Skye's hand. 

They went into the guest bedroom, all three of them, and Pepper helped Skye out of her shoes, and checked her diaper again, even though it definitely wasn't wet. Natasha lay down next to Skye, curling up in a little ball. She said, “Mommy says if I have naps I keep her up all night.” 

“Skye's different,” Pepper said, stroking back Skye's hair. “Don't fall asleep Nat, but I'll tell you both a story, if you like.” 

Pepper sat on Skye's other side. It wasn't the same as being with her family, but it was nice to have someone on each side of her, and to listen to the story, and relax into the pillows. 

She didn't sleep well, even though she was tired. She kept drifting in and out of wakefulness. She was sure she could hear voices, sounds, and she kept trying to wake up. She worried something important was happening, maybe someone needed her, and she'd try and try to get up, but sleep would pull her back down again. 

Finally she managed to drag herself awake, damp with sweat, her head aching. She blinked—someone was in the doorway. Maybe Natasha? And then the figure stepped closer, and Jemma said, “Mommy told me not to take you.” 

Skye sat up. She was maybe dreaming, but she didn't care. She held out her arms, “Jemma, Jemma, Jemma!” she cried. 

Immediately, Jemma was pressed up against her, warm and bony, smelling just like herself, her little body clinging tight to Skye's. “I missed you,” Skye whispered, pulling Jemma as close as she could, rocking her. 

“So you did wake her,” she heard Leo's voice say, and then the bed dipped, and he was behind her. Skye leant back, pressing herself against him. 

“Are you all here? Are you really here?” Skye asked. 

“We're really here,” May said from the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

Skye spent most of the afternoon being cuddled by someone, which was completely fine by her. First Jemma and Leo and May, and then Coulson came in to see her, though he didn't stay long. 

Coulson looked more tired than ever, and he touched her cheek, and held her, and said, “I missed you, baby,” but then he was gone. He had to talk to Maria, Bruce, Tony—maybe everyone important in the whole world, Skye thought. But Mommy hugged her again when he left, and then she and Jemma and Leo curled up in bed together while May and Pepper talked. 

“Are we staying here tonight?” Jemma asked. 

“I think so.” Skye shrugged. “It's nice here.” She wanted to ask them about the other SHIELD, if they'd been scared, but she wasn't sure how. 

“I've got our stuff,” Jemma said to Leo, and she reached into her backpack. She'd already taken the black cube out of it and given it to Coulson, and now she took out Leo's monkey, and Ben Bunny, and Teddy, and two pacifiers. 

“You've got them,” Skye said happily, stroking Teddy. “I was so worried you'd lose them.” 

“I had all the most important stuff packed and ready,” Jemma said, “I was scared, I didn't know what would happen.” She rubbed her face tiredly and snuggled up between Leo and Skye, sucking her pacifier. She sighed slowly. She was paler than usual, circles around her eyes, and Skye was sure she hadn't been sleeping. 

She looked at Leo. He put his hand on Jemma's arm, and stroked her softly. Then he touched Skye's cheek. “You really OK?” 

“Uh-huh. I was worried about you, about what was happening at the base.” 

Leo nibbled his sleeve. Skye could see he'd worn a little hole in it. “It was scary, but the other SHIELD didn't want to hurt anyone, not really. They locked Coulson up, so we couldn't be with him, but we went to see him. And Jemma looked after me, and I looked after Jemma.”

Jemma nodded, and nuzzled a little closer to Leo. Skye smiled. They hadn't been close when she'd left, they'd been struggling to talk, so it was nice to know things between them were better. 

“Was it scary for you?” Leo asked. 

Skye shook her head. “Well, a little. But Mommy was there the whole time. And Natasha. She rescued us in a helicopter. And since then I've been here playing with Nat and Bruce.” 

Leo laughed a little and said, “You'd better tell me how you ended up on first-name terms with two Avengers.” 

So Skye tried to explain, though mostly she talked about how amazing Natasha was, but little too like they were. Not long after, Mommy came in. She smiled at seeing them all together, a warm, relieved smile, and she came over and kissed each of them on the forehead. “I forgot to change you after your nap,” May said, patting Skye's butt. “Come on. Are you wet, Jemma?”

Jemma wrinkled her nose, and shook her head hard. She was still just sucking her pacifier, and seemed happy to lie there and listen. When Skye was dry, she lay in Mommy's arms for a while, her head on Mommy's chest. It was so nice to be with Mommy again, her soft scent in Skye's nose, her breath under Skye's ear, her warmth. Skye never wanted to let go. 

“It's time for dinner,” Mommy said gently, after a while. “We should wash up and see if Pepper needs any help.” 

Skye groaned, fisting her fingers in Mommy's shirt, and Jemma made a little, sad sound too, and wormed in closer to Mommy. But Leo said, “I'm starving,” and stood up. 

Jemma didn't bring her pacifier. She was trying to look big, Skye could tell, but mostly she just looked shy and worried. She perched on the chair at the kitchen table, playing with her hair, her eyes wet. She somehow looked shy and alone, even though she was sitting between Mommy and Leo. Jemma glanced at Pepper and then away again, and then at Natasha, but she didn't eat anything. May was talking to Pepper and Natasha, but she noticed too, because after a while, she said, “Jemma, pass me your plate.”

“I'm not hungry,” Jemma said quickly. 

Mommy didn't say anything to that, the silence stretched, and after a moment, Jemma passed her plate. Skye watched as May cut up Jemma's food for her, and then May said, “Come here, kid.” 

Jemma wriggled a little on her chair, staring at her hands. Everyone was quiet, but Natasha suddenly said, “Pepper thought we should go to the zoo soon. What's your favourite animal, Skye? Mine is tigers.” 

Skye wasn't sure, but Leo started talking about monkeys, and Jemma slid off her chair and went to Mommy.

“It's OK to feel little and shy,” May said. She said it very softly, but Skye could hear because she was sitting on Mommy's other side. 

Jemma didn't say anything. She chewed her lip, and Skye knew she wanted her pacifier. Mommy took Jemma's hand, and tugged her onto her lap. Jemma perched awkwardly, cheeks a little pink, but Mommy kissed her temple, and Jemma relaxed a little. She leant into May, and May stroked her back, and talked to her a little as she fed her forkfuls from her plate. 

Skye wasn't sure what they talked about, because Natasha and Leo had started to have an argument about gorillas, and it was getting kind of loud. 

“Have you seen a squirrel monkey?” Leo was saying. “There's no way a gorilla is better than a squirrel monkey.” 

“Gorillas are smarter and cuter.” Natasha was gesturing with her fork, even though she was done eating. 

“Cuter? How can you look at a squirrel monkey's adorable orange hands and say a gorilla is the cute one?” 

Pepper started gathering up the plates, except for Jemma's, because Mommy was still feeding her. “Why don't you show Leo the playroom, Natasha? Maybe Skye would like to go with you too.” 

Jemma wriggled and murmured, “Can I go?” 

May sighed, because Jemma's plate was still half full, but said, “OK. Snacks and bottle later, though, kid.” 

Skye took Jemma's hand, because she looked like she needed the support. Jemma held on tight, her fingers digging into Skye's palm. “I want to get my blanket now,” Skye said. May always said she shouldn't have it at dinner, in case she got food on it. 

They went into the bedroom together, and Jemma took her pacifier and Ben Bunny, and Leo's monkey, too. She hugged them to her chest, paci bobbing in her mouth, and then followed Skye to the playroom. 

Leo was already in there, and Natasha and Liho. But Liho must have decided four people was too many, because her tail lashed, and she ducked out between their legs. Jemma gave Leo the monkey, without talking, and looked around the room, wide-eyed. 

“It's so pretty, isn't it, Jemma?” Skye said. 

Jemma nodded. 

“I've got dolls and Lego and boards games and stuffed animals, and puzzles and paints and...” Natasha stopped. “Anyway, you can play with anything you like.” 

“Thanks, Nat,” Skye said softly. “I was gonna show Jemma your doll's house.” 

Leo fiddled with his monkey, trying not to look like he was hugging it. “It's so strange, being here. It feels like a weird dream.” 

“That's what I thought too, when I got here,” Skye said. “Actually, it still feels a bit like that.” 

Leo looked at his feet. “I wonder how long we'll stay.” 

Skye shrugged. “It's nice here.”

“There are other apartments you can stay in, guest ones. For as long as you want,” Natasha said. Jemma was looking at the doll's house, and Nat bent over beside her, and opened it up. “You can take everything out, whatever you want. Skye's been playing with it.”

Skye looked at Leo, nibbled her thumb. “It'd be nice to stay here. I got scared at SHIELD. We keep needing to leave.” 

“I know.” Leo touched her shoulder. “Me too.”

Jemma was kneeling by the doll's house now, sucking her pacifier, carefully removing furniture. She was a bit awkward, because Ben was pressed under one arm, and she clearly didn't want to let him go. 

“Will we get out the Lego too?” Natasha asked. “Or the train set?”

Skye said, “Trains,” at exactly the same time Leo said, “Lego,” so they get out both. 

It was fun. Skye finally began to feel relaxed. She and Natasha laid down train-tracks, bickering about where it should go, while Leo built bridges from the Lego. Skye sat next to Jemma, and touched Jemma's shoulder occasionally, making sure Jemma was OK. But Jemma seemed focused on making little bedrooms for the dolls, and Skye and Natasha built a loop-the-loop track, incorporating Leo's bridges. 

There were all different kinds of trains. Skye took a green one, Natasha a red. Just as Skye was winding up hers, she noticed Jemma wriggling beside her, shifting her weight, her face anxious behind her paci. 

“Do you need the potty?” Skye asked. She meant to whisper, but it came out kind of loud. 

Jemma flushed. She was still squirming, but she shrugged and looked away. 

Skye looked at Leo. He nodded, and Skye grabbed Jemma's hand. “I'll go with you.” 

Jemma stood up, and wriggled some more, putting her hand on her tummy. Skye tugged her out of the room, guessing she didn't have long. She brought Jemma to the bathroom door, but Jemma kept hold of Skye's hand, so Skye went in with her. 

Jemma had tears in her eyes now, and she made a little whimpering sound. Skye wasn't sure what to do, but Jemma looked like she felt very little, and Skye undid the button on her pants for her. Jemma seemed to come back to herself when Skye did that, and she yanked the pants down, sitting on the toilet. 

Skye wasn't sure whether to stay or go. She looked away, making sure the door was closed, and turned on the faucet, in case the sound would help. Jemma took out her pacifier. She murmured, “Skye, I don't feel well.” 

Then she gave a little moan, and Skye realised Jemma had diarrhoea. “It's OK, Jemma,” Skye said quickly. “I'll get Mommy.” 

“Uh-uh.” Jemma shook her head, blushing deeply, staring at the floor. 

Skye felt like she was in over her head. She wished she hadn't left the blanket in Nat's room, because she wanted comfort. “But you need her.” 

“I'm gross.” 

“Mommy doesn't mind.” 

Tears ran down Jemma's cheeks, and she bent over, her stomach cramping up again. “I'm so much trouble.” 

Skye shook her head. Unlike her, Jemma was perfect. She didn't know how to help, and Mommy would, so she opened the door, and called for May. Mommy answered at once. “You OK, baby?” 

“Jemma needs you,” Skye said, and she heard a chair being pushed back, and Mommy came out of the kitchen. 

“What's wrong?” Mommy said, but once she was in the bathroom, it was kind of obvious from the smell that Jemma wasn't feeling good. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” May said gently. Jemma was sobbing, and Skye wasn't sure if it was because her tummy hurt or because she was embarrassed. Maybe she'd hate Skye for calling Mommy. 

May went to Jemma, and smoothed back her hair, and said, “Does it hurt a lot?”

“It's so icky, Mommy,” Jemma said in a tiny voice, and Skye knew she was really upset, because that was the only time she said _Mommy._

May stroked Jemma's cheek. “I think it's because you're so anxious, baby. Your tummy always gets upset when you're stressed, doesn't it?” 

Jemma nodded, leaning into May's touch. 

“Skye, can you go ask Pepper for a bottle with sugar water?” May asked. “It should help Jemma.” 

“Uh-huh.” Skye was pleased to help. She wanted to stop and get her blanket but she decided it was more important to go to Pepper right away. 

There were two glasses with white wine on the table, but otherwise everything from dinner had been cleared away. Pepper was reading her phone, but she looked up as soon as Skye came in. 

“Jemma's got diarrhoea,” Skye said, fumbling a bit over the word. And then she thought maybe Jemma would be embarrassed that she'd said it. 

But Pepper just nodded in understanding. “Mommy wanted me to ask you for a bottle for Jemma,” Skye explained. 

She sat at the table watched while Pepper mixed cool water with a spoonful of sugar, shaking it carefully. Skye's tummy felt a bit fluttery too, but not in a bad way. She just felt sad that Jemma was so sick, and she wanted to cuddle up with Mommy and have everything be better. 

“Here,” Pepper pressed the bottle into Skye's hand. “You take that to your Mommy, and then come back here and I'll make you a bottle, too, OK?” 

Skye nodded. She wondered how Pepper knew that she wanted comfort as well. Pepper was really smart, kind of like May, though not as smart as May, because no one was. 

Mommy was washing Jemma's face with a cool cloth. Jemma looked a little calmer. May was saying, “We'll go lie down soon, sweetheart, and we'll cuddle, and you'll feel better.” 

She touched Skye's cheek, too, when she took the bottle from her, and said, “Thank you for helping. Go wash your hands in the kitchen.” 

Skye did as she was told, washing at the kitchen sink. The liquid soap made big bubbles, and they squished between her fingers. 

“You're very clean now,” Pepper said after a little while, turning the faucet off. 

Pepper had made her a bottle too, orange juice again. It was a cute bottle, with little flowers and tigers on it, and Skye took it it carefully. She wasn't that thirsty, but there was something extra safe about having a bottle, and she brought the nipple to her mouth. It made her feel small, and she wanted to get in bed with Mommy or Daddy and have them rock her. 

“Will we go check on Natasha and Leo?” Pepper asked. 

Skye nodded. She took Pepper's hand without thinking about it. 

“Is Jemma OK?” Leo asked. He was still playing with Lego, and Natasha was curled up on the floor, with Liho beside her, Liho's head on her leg. Natasha was sucking her fingers, and she reached out towards Pepper with her other hand. Pepper let her lean against her leg, running her fingers through Nat's hair. 

“Jemma's tummy is sick,” Skye explained. Her blanket was on the floor where she'd left it, and she picked it up, cuddling it. 

Leo chewed on his sleeve, teeth worrying at the hole. “She's been having a lot of tummy aches.” 

Skye sat next to him, pressing up against his side. “Mommy said it's because she's anxious.” 

“You've had a scary time,” Natasha agreed around her fingers. 

“But you're here now. You'll have time to get better,” Pepper said. 

Neither Skye nor Leo replied. Skye thought maybe Leo, like her, wasn't sure they'd stay anywhere for long. The base was supposed to be safe, and it hadn't been. They'd had to run away, just like they'd had to run from the Bus, when Hydra had taken over. Skye had never really had a home, and she wasn't sure she ever would. But she had her family, and that was more important. She shouldn't be greedy. 

She and Leo sat close, playing quietly with the Lego. They began to turn the bridges into castles. Skye liked making castles. 

Nat cuddled against Pepper for a while, and then Pepper said she had some more work to do. “I'll come back to check on you soon, maybe you kids would like to hear a story?” 

Natasha nodded, and Skye said, “Something about dragons.”

“Monkeys,” Leo said, but he was smiling a little, and Skye didn't think he really minded 

When Pepper was gone, Natasha came and sat across from them. Liho mewed, disgruntled at having been moved, and sat on the rocking chair. She spread out across it, taking up more room than seemed possible for a small cat. 

Natasha passed Skye the green bricks so she could make grass. “Your little sister is shy,” Natasha said thoughtfully. 

Leo stacked the bricks in front of him. “She gets anxious. It's not her fault.” He began adding another turret to the castle. “Skye gets anxious too, but then she makes things shake. Or wets her pants.” 

Skye poked him. She knew he was protecting Jemma, but he didn't have to be mean. 

“Ow.” Leo rubbed his arm. “It's true. It's not your fault either.” 

“And what happens to you?” Natasha asked. “When you're scared?” 

Leo looked away. Skye wanted to say Leo was the best big brother ever, and he didn't get scared, but that wasn't true. “Sometimes I'm not good at words,” Leo said. 

“And sometimes he has bad dreams.” Skye leant her head on Leo's shoulder. 

“We all have bad dreams,” Nat said. She grabbed Yezh from the chair. “Sometimes I don't sleep properly for weeks. And for a long time, I didn't feel safe anywhere, but now I can be, here.” 

Skye rubbed her blanket between her fingers. She wished Nat would stop talking about homes and safe places, because she didn't know what to say. But Leo said, “Jemma needs a routine. When she knows what's going to happen, she doesn't get so anxious.” 

Natasha smiled. “Uh-huh. The big people always like us to have routines.” 

“I think it helps me too,” Leo said. 

“I didn't say they were wrong,” Natasha said. “You can be right and boring at the same time.” 

Skye picked up her bottle and sucked it again. That was true. Mommy was always telling her to do things like eat her vegetables and ask for a diaper change whenever she was wet, and she knew that was important, but it was definitely super boring too. 

“Are we really going to the zoo?” Skye asked, looking at the monkeys on her bottle. “I've never been to the zoo.” 

Natasha reached over suddenly, and gave Skye a quick hug. “Yes, baby. We are definitely going to the zoo.” 

Skye was pleased, but remembered their argument from earlier and said, “You can't call me baby. You're a baby too.” 

Leo nodded. “You're both babies.” 

“Am not!” Nat glared at him. 

After that, the whole conversation dissolved into a pillow fight. Skye wasn't sure how it happened. But Pepper had to come in and tell them to quiet down, and Skye was warm and sweaty and laughing. 

*

Jemma was sleeping, but May got up to change Skye and get her ready for bed. Pepper had read a story about a girl who kept a lion in her back yard to all of them, and Skye was still thinking about that. “Do you think we could get a cat like Liho?” she asked as May helped her out of her pants. 

May sighed as she took off Skye's diaper. “You're getting a rash again. I wish you'd remember to tell me when you're wet.”

“We've just been so busy,” Skye explained. She slid her thumb into her mouth. She was sleepy, but the cool wipe on her butt made her wriggle. 

“I know, baby.” Mommy kissed her stomach, just below her navel. “I'll help you keep track.” 

“Where's Daddy?” Skye obediently lifted her feet so May could help her into her pyjama bottoms. 

“He's just talking to the others. Some of the people here didn't know about TAHITI, and they're a little angry.” 

“With Daddy?” Skye took Mommy's hand, lowering her voice as they went into the bedroom. “They didn't know he was alive? I think maybe I'd be mad too.” 

“I know,” May said. She sat down on the bed: Jemma was sleeping on one side, curled into a little ball. Leo was next to her, carefully settling Ben Bunny back into her arms. 

“Are you going to stay with us, Leo?” May asked, pulling back the covers. 

Leo shook his head. “Not enough space. I'll sleep on the pull-out in Pepper's office.”

“Don't wait up for Coulson,” May said. “He might be a while.” 

She kissed Leo's temple before he left the room, and Skye squeezed his hand. Then Skye lay down next to Mommy. She felt sleepy, but her head was full of different thoughts and feelings, and she wasn't sure if she could settle down. 

She squirmed into May's arms. “I'm really, really glad you're back,” she said, carefully keeping her voice down to a whisper. 

“Me too.” Mommy stroked Skye's back, slow, in a way Skye knew was supposed to soothe her. 

“I didn't like it with Bruce at first, but today I did some cool things.” 

“I heard,” Mommy was speaking very softly. “Why don't you tell me all about it tomorrow, baby? It's time to be quiet now.” 

Skye rested her cheek on Mommy's breast. She thought maybe if she could nurse, her brain would quieten down. She was thinking about her powers, Bruce, Natasha, Daddy. She was worrying about Jemma. There was so much going on, and Skye wasn't sure how to fix it all. 

Luckily Mommy seemed to understand. 

Wordlessly, she opened her pyjama top, exposing her breast to Skye. Skye nuzzled softly at the skin, feeling May's familiar warmth. She touched the nipple with her lips, and latched on, sucking gently. She felt May's fingers in her hair, May cupping the back of her head. 

The room was full of shadows. Soft shadows—pale, unthreatening. Skye could hear Jemma's breath, May's heart, the soft stirrings of the apartment. Suddenly, all her thoughts seemed quieter, and she focused on the slow sucking. Distantly, far away, she thought she heard Mommy say, “Oh baby, I wish you never had to feel afraid.” 

When she woke, it didn't seem like much time had passed, and that didn't seem fair. She wanted to stay asleep, in the warmth with Mommy and Jemma. But she'd woken hot, her heart racing, sweaty, and her brain and throat and chest felt full of bees, felt full of rocks. She was thirsty, too. 

She sat up carefully. Her head swam, as though she was going to faint. Jemma had rolled over in her sleep, and was curled up against Mommy's side. Even in the half-light, she looked small and pale. Skye didn't want to wake either of them. She made sure they were both covered by the blankets. 

Maybe Pepper was still up. Skye didn't know how late it was. She picked up her comfort blanket, pressing it to her cheek. She could feel the heavy warmth of her diaper between her legs, and she knew she was supposed to ask for a change, but she didn't want to bother anyone. 

The corridor was very bright: Skye blinked a lot in the glare. And in the brightness, she could hear people talking. There were several voices. Skye crept past Pepper's office: Leo was asleep on the bed there, his monkey's ear in his mouth. He looked very small, somehow. He'd thrown off the blankets, and Skye thought about wrapping him up, but she knew he got too hot at night. She considered lying down next to him, but she could still hear the voices from further down the hall. 

The living room, she thought. Skye had hardly been in there; they'd spent most of their time in Natasha's playroom. 

The door was ajar, but Skye hovered outside. Was Pepper in there? Would she be mad at Skye for being up?

Then Skye heard Coulson's voice, and she couldn't resist. She peeked in. 

“Oh, honey, did we wake you?” Pepper was sitting on a couch, next to Tony Stark. Daddy was there too, and Maria Hill, and Skye wondered if she should just run away and die from embarrassment. But they'd all seen her be little already, and she knew Pepper didn't mind. She couldn't make a worse impression: and anyway, Coulson was right there, and she needed him. 

Skye nibbled her thumb. “Daddy?” she asked hopefully. 

He'd been looked tired, strained even, but his face softened, and he stood up. He held his arms out towards her. “Did you have a bad dream?” 

Skye rushed forward, pressing herself against him. She tucked her head under his chin, hiding her face. “Sweetheart,” he murmured, and hugged her close. He rocked her a little, and then settled them both back on the chair, Skye on his knee, her face against his chest. 

“I've got you,” he whispered. Skye hadn't realised just how much she'd missed him, how much she'd needed this. She curled as close to him as she could, shutting her eyes. It didn't matter that other people were around. Daddy was here, and that was all she needed. 

“See, that's not fair,” someone said. Skye thought it was Tony. “When you're being cute, it's much harder to be mad at you.”

“All part of my plan,” Coulson said. 

Skye peeked up at Daddy. “Are you done with meetings now? Leo misses you.” 

Daddy stroked her hair. “I know. I've been busy, haven't I?”

“Uh-huh.” Skye leant back against his chest. With her face hidden, it was easier to be brave enough to talk. “Natasha says we should have a home and be safe and only do scary things if we want to.”

She heard Coulson laugh a little. “Oh, Nat,” Pepper said, in a slightly exasperated voice, even though Natasha wasn't even there. 

“And what do you think about that?” Daddy asked. 

“It sounds nice,” Skye said. She squirmed a little. She wondered if she'd maybe said too much. What if Coulson was mad? Or May? 

Coulson stroked her hair. “It does sound nice. Maybe we should do that.” 

Skye looked up at him. “Really?” 

“I'll need to talk to the whole family about it,” Coulson said. “It's a big decision.” 

But Skye thought that was basically him saying yes. She smiled, imagining a home, imagining a safe place, the thought warm inside her, like she'd just taken a sip of cocoa on a cold day. 

She didn't know if it would happen, but it still felt good. She hadn't realised how good it would feel. Coulson stroked her cheek, moving her hair away from her face. “Do you want a bottle, baby?”

Skye remembered how thirsty she was. She nodded. She heard Coulson say goodnight to the others, but she focused on him. She didn't have to worry about anything: he took her to the pull-out bed, and changed her next to Leo, and brought her a bottle of cool water. Leo woke as she was drinking it, and sat up, face blurry with sleep. 

“Did something bad happen?” he asked, blinking. 

Coulson put his hand on Leo's shoulder, and then kissed Leo's forehead. “No, kiddo. Nothing bad happened. Go back to sleep.” 

Leo rubbed his eyes. “Are you staying here?” 

“Yes,” Daddy said. “I'm staying with both of you.” 

Skye watched as Leo curled up against Coulson's side. She yawned around the bottle, and snuggled up against Coulson's other side, slowly sucking the cool water. Tomorrow, she'd tell Jemma and Leo that they should find a safe place to live, all together. Maybe tomorrow they'd go to the zoo, or go swimming, or go to a toy store. Anything could happen: maybe, for once, it wouldn't be scary.


End file.
